


L'amie de Mac Kormack

by PlumeDeChien



Series: Nouvelle Hero Corp [2]
Category: Hero Corp (TV)
Genre: 150 après, Gen, Mary Sue, Néo-village, Post saison 5, nouvelle génération
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumeDeChien/pseuds/PlumeDeChien
Summary: Depuis la fondation du Néo-village, de nombreuses générations de héros s'y sont succédés et maintenant les pouvoirs des élèves sont de plus en plus puissants. L'équipe va devoir trouver un moyen de les garder sous contrôle. Et si une vielle connaissance de Mac Kormack pouvait leur venir en aide ?
Series: Nouvelle Hero Corp [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984870





	1. Chapter 1

Cela fait bien deux heures que Nils Mac Kormack est enfermé dans cette voiture. Au début l’environnement qui borde la route lui a paru étranger mais à mesure qu’il avance l’ancienneté des choses reprend son droit. La rivière a changé de lit. Les champs sont devenus des habitations et inversement. Mais la forêt, elle, ne change pas. Les troncs massifs ont pris du diamètre voilà bien le summum du changement ici. Mac Kormack a cru ne jamais revoir ce paysage et pourtant il est là à regarder défiler les arbres. Il se l’était juré pourtant. Pourquoi est-il là ?

La voiture passe devant un arbre. Il est si immense qu’il est peut-être aussi vieux que Mac Kormack lui-même. Ce dernier songe que c’est là une bien belle vue pour finir sa vie. Il n’aurait jamais dû revenir ici.

* * *

Doug-robot est à l’infirmerie. Devant lui se tiennent Nils Mac Kormack, Doug-vampire et Nestor, le fils à moitié-bête de Mique. Ils sont l’air soucieux.

\- On peut pas continuer à se faire charcuter comme ça !, proteste Doug-vampire.

\- Ce phénomène de renforcement des pouvoirs est tout bonnement fascinant. Pensez-vous qu’il soit simplement dû à l’entre-soit que cette agence créé ?, questionne Nestor.

\- On s’en fout le plus important c’est de renforcer l’équipe, avance Doug-robot. On a beau être immortels, il y a une moment où il y en a marre !

\- Alors si je puis me permettre, commence Nestor, moi il est très probable que je ne sois pas immortel mais simplement …

\- Oui enfin excuse-moi mais on dirait que tu as 30 ans maximum, indique Mac Kormack. C’est quand même un signe.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne vois pas de rapport de corrélation direct entre …

\- T’es né il y a 150 piges ! Je sais pas ce qu’il te faut de plus.

\- Quelqu’un de bon ! Voilà ce qu’il nous faut, dit Doug-robot.

\- Tiens Mac Kormack, et cette nana dont tu nous avais parlé ?, demande Doug-vampire.

\- Quelle nana ?

\- Mais si, celle qui était censée pouvoir tous nous casser en deux.

\- De quoi ?! Je ne vous ai jamais parlé d’elle.

Doug-vampire tétanise alors que Doug-robot s’avance vers Mac Kormack.

\- Mais oui ça y est. Ça me rappelle quelque chose à moi-aussi. C’était à l’enterrement de John.

\- Je ne m’en rappelle même pas !

\- C’est un peu normal, on était tous pétés comme des coings, note Doug-vampire.

\- Alors comme ça l’alcool te délie la langue ?, demande Doug-robot.

\- Arrêtez ça devient ridicule.

\- Allez nous la chercher, menace Doug-robot.

\- Je ne suis même pas sûr que …

\- Je croyais que tu n’avais plus rien à nous cacher, intervient Doug-vampire.

\- C’est pas de ça qu’il est question, tente de se défendre Mac Kormack.

\- Écoute, je pense qu’il faut avant tout que tu prennes en considération les besoins de notre groupe …, commence Nestor.

\- Justement ! Alors oui je sais que par le passé, j’étais un peu connu pour mes coups fourrés …

\- … coups de pute.

\- Oui, oui, si vous voulez … même si j’aime as bien le terme. Mais maintenant, je me suis rangé ! Ça fait un siècle et demi que je fais la popotte pour tout le monde, que je me casse le dos dans les rangs de haricots verts et que je patauge dans la merde du soir au matin ! J’estime mériter un peu de considération et de confiance et que vous me laissiez ne pas aller la chercher.

\- Tu peux gérer tout seul les élèves ?, demande Doug-robot.

\- Je voudrais pas répondre de manière catégorique, mais je peux toujours essayer …

\- Vas-y dis le lui alors, ordonne Doug-robot en désignant Doug-vampire.

Mac Kormack n’a pas l’air rassuré. Il a même l’air aussi effrayé par un Doug que par l’autre, pourtant il s’exécute en soupirant.

\- Je peux m’occuper des élèves seul.

Doug-vampire se fige. Doug-robot adresse un grand sourire à Mac Kormack.

\- Et bien voilà. Tu vas aller nous la chercher.

* * *

Le ciel est maussade. Le soleil est caché par la couverture nuageuse mais la clarté de cette dernière le laisse deviner. Il fait relativement bon quand il est arrivé. Pourquoi alors sent-il, sur sa peau, plus de chaleur qu’il ne devrait y en avoir ? Pourquoi ses entrailles sont-elles gelées ? Que s’est-il passé ?

\- Infusion ! Infusion ! Infusion, réveille-toi !

Mac Kormack ne reconnaît pas la voix qui l’appelle. Cela n’a rien d’étonnant, ils sont beaucoup de héros à être venus aujourd’hui. Il essaye de se relever mais quelque chose l’en empêche. Il force, le poids glisse et finit par lui tomber des épaules … Mac Kormack regarde ce qui le gêne et reste un instant abruti.

À ses pieds gît un cadavre plein de sang. Mais ce n’est pas tout, tout autour de lui, d’aussi loin qu’il peut voir, il y a des monceaux de corps ensanglantés, partout. Mac Kormack reconnaît quelques uns des héros qui s’étaient tenus à ses côtés. Les autres sont aussi en costume. Il ne voit qu’un seul homme debout.

\- Capitaine Destruction ?

Un cri retentit soudain, un cri à vous percer les tympans, un cri à vous glacer le sang … un cri à vous faire faire des cauchemars pendant des siècles.

* * *

Mac Kormack se réveille dans la voiture en sursaut. Il est couvert de sueur. Il regarde par la fenêtre.

\- Arrêtez-moi là. Merci.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? Il reste quand même du chemin …

\- Je sais, je sais.

La voiture s’arrête doucement. Mac Kormack descend. Le chauffeur lui fait signe qu’il attendra ici. C’est un brave petit dont le nom de super-héros est Patience. Il s’est proposé de lui-même pour ce travail. Effectivement son pouvoir est taillé pour cette fonction. Mac Kormack se félicite d’avoir participé à la formation d’un super-héros si humble. Ce qui manque souvent chez les héros.

C’est peut-être l’affection qu’il lui porte qui l’a poussé à le faire s’arrêter plus tôt. La ramener elle pour gérer des enfants ? Ils seraient traumatisés avant d’avoir appris quoi que ce soit. Mac Kormack lui-même, après tant d’années et tant d’horreurs, n’avait jamais fait qu’un seul cauchemar. Celui du jour de leur rencontre. Une rafale de vent s’engouffre entre les arbres. Le bruit que fait l’air dans les branches lui rappelle ce cri. Il frissonne.

Peut-être devrait-il faire demi-tour ? Il ne pourrait plus retourner à Hero Corp après ça mais mieux valait devenir fugitif que d’arriver au bout de ce chemin. Pendant des décennies, voire plus, il a magouillé pour sa pomme mais cette fois-ci c’était complètement différent. Pour la première fois, il a peur pour sa vie. Malheureusement pour lui, ces dernières années, il est heureux. Même s’il arrive encore à Doug-robot de se montrer méfiant, il a la confiance des autres. Il peut enfin vivre une vie tranquille, alors s’il les trahit …

Un pas devant l’autre, machinalement. Les arbres sont si grands. Mac Kormack se sent minuscule, insignifiant. Y aura-t-il quelqu’un là-bas, au village, pour verser une larme si l’un de ces colosses venait à l’écraser ? Mieux valait ne pas savoir la réponse.

Il a marché une heure encore avant d’atteindre une grande clairière. Il sait ce qui s’y trouve. Une petite maison, un bout de jardin et un enclos. Il n’a pas le temps de discerner la façade de la maison que Mac Kormack s’est immobilisé. Quelqu’un qui l’a saisit par derrière, lui fait une clé de bras et lui met un couteau sous la gorge.

\- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas …

\- Je viens parce que j’ai besoin de ton aide, Pierre !

Derrière lui, Mac Kormack sent que l’étreinte se resserre mais se fige un moment puis elle se détend.

\- Nils mon vieil ami, comment vas-tu ?

Le sourire et l’embrassade n’y font rien. Si le regard de la jeune femme est froid, le ton de sa voix est glaciale. Mac Kormack sait qu’aux yeux de n’importe qui, elle ressemble à une adolescente mais cela fait si longtemps qu’il la connaît que Mac Kormack ne peut même plus la voir comme ça. Malgré son aspect menaçant, il décèle, dans ses yeux un brin de curiosité. Il a peut-être sa chance.

\- Le néo-village a besoin de plus de gens capables de gérer les pouvoirs de plus en plus puissants des élèves.

\- Ton explication suppose que je sois restée très au courant des actualités super-héroïques. Et pourquoi est-ce que je serais intéressée ?

\- Tu es la mieux placée pour cette fonction.

\- Non ça c’est une explication de pourquoi toi tu es intéressé, je veux savoir pourquoi moi je te suivrais.

\- Et ton marché avec Joan ?

\- Ne parle pas de Capitaine Destruction à la légère Nils. Ça pourrait vite déraper.

Voyant que son dernier argument n’a pas fonctionné, et a même servi à la mettre de nouveau en colère, Mac Kormack s’abandonne à la seule solution qui lui vient à l’esprit. Il se met à genoux, front à terre.

\- Je t’en supplie, on a besoin de toi.

\- Alors tu n’étais vraiment pas venu pour mourir ?

\- Non maintenant je me suis fait à l’idée alors je suis en paix avec le concept d’immortalité.

\- Ça fait quoi d’avoir peur de mourir ?

Alors comme ça, malgré les années, elle le décryptait toujours aussi bien. Mac Kormack soupire.

\- Ça change.

Soudain Pierre rejette la tête en arrière et part dans un rire à gorge déployée. D’abord ses épaules, puis son corps entier est secoué par son hilarité. Elle s’arrête aussi vite qu’elle a commencé et quand elle se tourne à nouveau vers Mac Kormack, cette fois-ci elle sourit vraiment, un sourire carnassier. Ses yeux pétillent aussi. Si elle est capable de le comprendre, lui aussi. Ses yeux brillent d’une nouvelle chasse.

\- J’accepte d’aller faire un tour dans ton école. Maintenant tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez tes petits copains, il va se faire tard, Nils.

Dès qu’il a le dos tourné, elle disparaît.

* * *

Le trajet du retour lui paraît beaucoup plus long. Mac Kormack arrête ses pensées sur chaque arbre, chaque plante, chaque animal, oiseau ou insecte, tant il a cru ne jamais les revoir. Il s’en est bien mieux tiré que ce qu’il aurait pu espérer. Il avait craint qu’elle ne lui laisse même pas le temps de parler avant de lui régler son compte. Finalement il a pu parler. Finalement il a pu partir. Il soupire de soulagement. Ses mains tremblent.

\- Mac Kormack ! Attendez-moi.

Patience court vers lui. Il est sorti du bois.

\- Dites, votre pouvoir c’est pas la patience ?

\- Si pourquoi ?

\- Ce serait plutôt à vous de m’attendre du coup.

\- Ah oui ! Désolé monsieur, c’est que …

\- Ce n’est pas grave. Je vous le dis juste pour la prochaine fois, quand vous serez en vrai intervention.

Mac Kormack a cloué le bec du jeune super-héro qui reste tête basse, à méditer ses paroles. Ils rejoignent la voiture en peu de temps. Alors que Mac Kormack aurait voulu engager la conversation, Patience demeure complètement muet. Le sentiment désagréable d’avoir été trop loin s’insinue en lui jusqu’à ce qu’il se sente obligé de poser une main sur l’épaule du héros. Ce dernier le repousse aussitôt.

\- Tout va bien. Vous avez raison mais est-ce qu’il serait possible de ne pas parler durant le voyage ? Ça me donnera l’impression d’avoir réfléchi longtemps et de m’être remis en question.

Bien que surpris par cette demande, Mac Kormack répond :

\- Pas de problème. C’est comme vous voulez.

Patience recommence donc à fixer la route avec gravité. Mac Kormack pose sa tête sur le carreau et regarde les arbres défiler. Autrefois quand il venait, il les voyait tous pareils. Il a fallu qu’il s’intéresse pendant un siècle et demi à la nature pour qu’il soit enfin capable de déceler leur variété impensable.

* * *

\- C’est quoi ton pouvoir Infusion ?

Mac Kormack ne répond pas. Il essaye, paniqué, de localiser la source du cri. Il est tétanisé par la peur. Pas pour sa vie, une peur bien plus viscérale. Elle le prend aux tripes, lui tord les boyaux. Il veut fuir mais ne peut pas. Pourtant Capitaine Destruction est là, droit comme un i, les yeux fermement fixés sur leur adversaire. Il répète sa question.

\- Infusion, comment est-ce que tu t’en es sorti ?

\- Je suis immortel.

C’est en le disant qu’il se rend compte du peu de fois qu’il a prononcé ces mots malgré les années. Habituellement il ne le dit à personne et encore moins à des inconnus mais la situation est telle que Mac Kormack a répondu sans réfléchir. Capitaine Destruction a l’air sûr de lui. Il met la main dans sa poche un instant avant de se tourner vers Mac Kormack.

\- J’ai un plan qui pourrait changer le monde mais pour ça je vais avoir besoin de vous. Et ça va faire mal, très mal.


	2. Chapter 2

Quelqu’un frappe à la fenêtre de la voiture. Mac Kormack grogne. Il est encore à moitié empêtré dans le sommeil. Sa poitrine est douloureuse. Il se force à ouvrir les yeux. Ils sont tout près du village. Celui qui vient les accoster est l’un des plus jeunes élèves. Il a l’air terrifié.

\- Monsieur ! Un vilain attaque le village. Il a presque tout détruit !

Quand il y regarde, Mac Kormack voit s’élever de la forêt une épaisse fumée noire.

\- Patience prend en charge le petit. J’y vais.

La seconde d’après il a disparu. Quand il apparaît au village, tous les sens de Mac Kormack sont assaillis en même temps. L’odeur âcre de la fumée l’empêche de réfléchir. La chaleur d’une maison lui brûle presque la peau. Partout il entend des gémissements. Au milieu de la place se tient un adversaire contre une dizaine. Pierre a l’air calme et détendue alors que tous ses opposants sont à bout de souffle. La plupart d’entre eux saigne et ceux qui ne saignent pas se tiennent étrangement.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ici ?

\- On se fait attaquer par un vilain ! Il faut nous aider monsieur.

\- Je pense qu’il serait d’abord important que vous vous remettiez en question.

\- Quoi !

\- Vous ne voyez pas qu’on a pas le temps !, s’exclame Flammèche.

\- Vous avez pourtant intérêt à le prendre, ce temps, déclare Pierre, parce que vous êtes nuls !

\- Je ne crois pas qu’il faille le dire comme ça, c’est très réducteur, défend Mac Kormack.

\- Au contraire, je trouve que ça englobe vachement bien. Quel est le premier et le plus grand devoir des super-héros ?

Pris de court par ce changement brutal, les élèves ne savent pas quoi répondre. Pierre n’attend pas 3 secondes de silence avant d’enchaîner.

\- Ah donc c’est ça le vrai problème ! Vous ne savez même pas ce que vous devez faire.

À terre, une adolescente pousse un grognement de frustration. Elle veut se retourner sur le dos mais n’a pas la force. Elle met alors sa bouche sur le côté et essaye de parler le plus fort possible.

\- Un super-héros doit protéger l …

\- Oui ! C’est exactement ça. La règle d’or, le mantra, le pilier fondamental ! Le héros protège. Alors maintenant regardez autour de vous.

Au début, les jeunes ne veulent pas détacher le regard de leur ennemi mais voyant que Mac Kormack lui obéit, ils font de même. Tout autour de la place, les maisons sont en flammes. Étrangement il n’y a pas beaucoup d’élèves au sol si l’on compare ce nombre aux effectifs normalement présents au village.

\- Après il faut bien reconnaître que, tant qu’on a pas identifié ton pouvoir, c’est très dur de te battre. Alors qu’elles sont vos hypothèses ?

Les élèves restant debout baissent la tête et optent pour un regard fuyant. Mac Kormack les regarde à tour de rôle sans comprendre.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas Nils, tu n’auras pas à les engueuler parce qu’ils n’ont pas compris ce que je savais faire. En revanche, tu devrais leur passer un savon parce qu’ils n’ont même pas réussi à me faire utiliser mes pouvoirs.

Mac Kormack est d’abord surpris puis quelque chose lui vient à l’esprit. Il fait un tour sur lui-même, assistant une fois encore à la désolation du village.

\- C’est vous qui avez fait ça ?

\- C’est bien ce que je disais. Ils sont nuls, mais puisque ce vieux Nils n’est pas décidé à vous remonter les bretelles, moi je vais le faire. Vous êtes mauvais. Quand un ennemi arrive, la première chose à faire c’est d’établir une stratégie, pas de lui envoyer des boules de feu. La seule qui a pensé à prévenir les autres c’est une gamine minuscule, alors que dès que vous avez vu que les communications étaient coupées, vous auriez dû envoyer celui-là, c’est le plus rapide. Ensuite vous vous doutez bien que si je suis arrivée jusqu’ici c’est que j’ai vaincu votre chien de garde bizarre dans la forêt, ce qui vous donne une idée de ma force, alors c’était quoi cette stratégie de m’attaquer un par un ? On voit tout de suite que c’est parce que vous ne savez pas utiliser vos pouvoirs assez bien pour ne pas blesser les autres, ce qui fait que j’en ai tenu compte et je vous ai utilisé comme arme contre vos copains. Vous étiez alors déstabilisés et vous avez complètement arrêté votre cerveau au point de ne pas voir que j’avais soigneusement choisi ceux à ne pas assommer. Et pour finir, vous étiez tellement obnubilés par moi que vous n’avez même pas remarqué que certain de vos camarades étaient en danger à cause des flammes.

Cette fois-ci les élèves paraissaient réellement paniqués. Ils regardaient autour d’eux et constatent pour la première fois qu’ils manquent beaucoup de leurs amis. Ils ne savent plus où se mettre. À mesure que le sermon s’est prolongé, eux se sont rapprochés jusqu’à être presque collés les uns aux autres. Mais Pierre n’en a pas tout à fait fini avec eux.

\- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que ça veut dire ou pas ? Si j’avais été un vrai vilain, vous seriez tous … ! Tous …

À ce moment-là quelque chose se casse dans la voix de Pierre qui continue plus bas.

\- Vous ne méritez même pas qu’on vous appelle des apprentis héros. Vous êtes des moins que rien qui s’amusent avec des pouvoirs trop forts pour eux. Alors c’est ça Hero Corp maintenant ?

Elle disparaît soudainement, et là, au milieu de la place, derrière les flammes et les gémissements, un silence de plomb s’abat. Même Mac Kormack est un peu étourdi. Il a presque oublié comment elle est, comment elle peut être.

\- Océane et Bobine remettez-moi de l’ordre dans ce village s’il vous plaît. On ne voudrait pas que les autres s’inquiètent pour rien. Sparadra fait le tour des élèves à terre, il faut savoir s’il y a des blessés plus graves.

Ces derniers s’exécutent. Flammèche, toujours plus intrépide que les autres, s’avance vers lui.

\- Monsieur vous la connaissez d’où cette fille ?

\- Est-ce que cela change quelque chose à la leçon qu’elle vous a donné ?

\- Non, répond-t-il en baissant les yeux.

* * *

Pierre est installée à l’entrée du village quand les deux Doug arrivent en courant. Leur inquiétude est visible sur leurs visages. Alors que jusqu’alors ils se précipitaient, en la voyant ils s’arrêtent net.

\- Salut, je me demandais quand vous alliez rentrer. Toi tu dois être le robot et toi le vampire c’est ça ?

\- T’es qui ?, demande Doug-vampire.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

Tous les deux sont tendus mais seul Doug-robot paraît réellement prêt à l’attaquer. Il a les yeux revolvers, les poings serrés et la mâchoire grinçante. Jusqu’ici l’odeur de fumée est encore très prenante et exacerbe la situation. C’est une réaction assez facile à comprendre.

\- Je suis mal intentionnée envers votre village et les gens qui y habitent, déclare-t-elle platement.

\- Je le savais !, s’exclame Doug-robot en retroussant ses manches.

\- Arrête !

Doug-vampire s’est figé. L’autre Doug soupire.

\- C’est vraiment pas cool d’utiliser le pouvoir des autres !, proteste Doug-robot avant de partir vers le village.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé au village ?, demande Doug-vampire une fois qu’ils sont parfaitement seuls.

\- J’ai simulé une attaque de vilains pour les tester.

\- Et alors ?

\- Ceux que je n’ai pas séché comme des merdes ont fait cramer le village.

Doug soupire puis lui tend une main.

\- Je m’appelle Doug.

\- Moi c’est Pierre. Enchantée.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais faire semblant d’attaquer le village ?

\- Il y a quelque chose que je voulais comprendre. Tu connais Mac Kormack depuis longtemps non ?

\- Ça commence à faire quelques années oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Les dreads, les c hemises en lin et les pantalons larges c’est nouveau non ?

\- Je crois que ça a commencé après qu’Hoodwinck nous ait mis en prison.

Doug aurait été ravi d’apporter de plus amples informations mais déjà Pierre est de nouveau dans ses pensées. Elle fronce les sourcils, une main à moitié devant la bouche, tout en fixant un point dans le vague. Doug commence à s’en aller, déçu de devoir garder pour lui les histoires de ses amis. Une voix l’arrête soudain.

\- Attends ! Tu penses que je pourrais rester un peu ici ?

\- Bien sûr. Si tu n’es pas dérangé par les super-héros ou les enfants tu trouveras bien une place au néo-village. Il y a bien une ferme tout près mais elle est remplie de civils, après pas besoin de faire attention à ce qu’on dit. Ils travaillent pour Hero Corp. C’est Mac Kormack qui les a ramené. Il vit là-bas, avec eux.

\- N … Mac Kormack n’est plus le chef d’Hero Corp ?

\- Non c’est lui qui a abandonné, il y a des décennies de ça. Après il fait toujours partie du conseil.

\- Merci beaucoup Doug. Mais j’ai été très impolie. Parle-moi de cette prison où vous étiez.

* * *

Mac Kormack est allé dans la forêt. Après quelques mètres, il a trouvé Nestor ligoté à un arbre. Tout autour de lui des élèves gisent à terre. Les plaintes de certains lui ont permis de les repérer facilement. Pierre les a donc emmené aussi loin sans même qu’ils ne s’en rendent compte en plein combat. Une chose en sûre, elle n’a rien perdu de son habileté au combat.

\- Je suis contrit de ne pas avoir pu accomplir la mission qui m’a été confié. Je tiens cependant à dire que cet intrus est très puissant et rapide. Je reste, malgré ce que j’ai dit, convaincu que ces renseignements ne seront d’aucune utilité puisque l’odeur de l’intrus est sur toi et que tu n’as rien. Serait-ce l’une de tes connaissances ?

\- C’est fou ce que tu es vif d’esprit, répond sincèrement Mac Kormack. Tu as fait des progrès aussi dans ce domaine-là ?

Nestor bombe le torse avec fierté.

\- Oui en ce moment je lis beaucoup d’enquêtes policières.

\- Des rapports de police ?

\- Pas que. Je lis aussi Agatha Cristie, Conan Doyle …

\- Tu ne fais jamais rien à moitié toi.

\- Ça vous dérangerait de nous emmener à l’infirmerie ?, demande faiblement un élève.

* * *

Le soir-même, Pierre dîne dans le réfectoire avec les élèves. Le volume sonore est normal mais un véritable no man’s land s’est créé autour de Pierre qui s’est volontairement assise dans un coin. Ils ne sont pas rares les élèves portant des séquelles de leur combat … enfin si on peut appeler ça un combat … Pierre ne se formalise pas de cette répugnance à la proximité. Elle en est même satisfaite.

Pourtant au moment même où elle pense ça, quelqu’un s’assoit face à elle.

\- Tu n’as pas peur de faire baisser ta côte de popularité ?, demande Pierre à Mac Kormack.

\- Aucune chance. Je connais ces enfants depuis leur premier jour ici et c’est moi qui m’occupe de l’internat.

\- Excuse-moi, je n’avais compris que tu étais un véritable père de substitution pour eux, déclare-t-elle sarcastiquement.

\- Pas loin, répond sérieusement Mac Kormack.

Depuis qu’il est venu la chercher dans sa forêt, Pierre est déroutée. Plus elle côtoie Mac Kormack, plus elle est perdue. Bien qu’elle sache pertinemment qu’il s’agit de Nils, quelque chose en elle n’arrive pas à le reconnaître. Depuis le temps qu’ils se connaissent , elle a appris à le comprendre mieux qu’elle-même. Nils avait cette capacité, chevillée au corps, de toujours choisir son intérêt au dessus de celui des autres. Toujours. À ce sujet il était réglé comme un coucou suisse.

Mais voilà les règles ont drastiquement changé. Comment est-il possible de changer après autant de temps ? Du premier jour où elle l’avait rencontré au dernier, Nils Mac Kormack prenait en compte ses intérêts propres. Ceux du monde arrivaient toujours bien derrière. Et puis il y avait eu « _Je viens parce que j’ai besoin de ton aide Pierre !_ » « _Je t’en supplie on a besoin de toi !_ ». Jamais elle ne l’avait vu plier le genou avant ça. Jamais il n’avait supplié.

Elle aurait dû se douter que quelque chose n’allait pas dès qu’il était arrivé. Elle ne l’avait pas reconnu. Comment aurait-elle pu ? D’aussi loin qu’elle se souvenait, Mac Kormack avait toujours porté des tenues classiques qui exprimaient son pouvoir et un certain ascendant sur les autres. Lui c’était les costards. Alors quand il était arrivé chez elle en tenue de berger-bohème avec des dreads dans les cheveux et des claquettes …

Il n’a pas juste un peu changé. Il est complètement différent. Et d’après ses dires, le regard que les autres avaient sur lui aussi.

\- Nils t’es quand même un sacré enculé !

Alors que le principal intéressé, bien que ne comprenant pas pourquoi il se fait invectiver ne s’en formalise pas le moins du monde, le reste de la salle proteste. Certains l’insultent en retour, beaucoup se lève, tous paraissent choqués ou mécontents. Pierre n’en revient pas. Même à l’époque de la création d’Hero Corp. Nils ne faisait pas tant l’unanimité. Elle s’excuse d’un signe de main.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?, demande Mac Kormack.

Pierre ne répond pas. Elle continue sur le chemin. Il est bien plus facile de garder ses doutes pour soi. Il a changé, il doit le savoir. Pourquoi ne devine-t-il pas alors ? Il ne la regarde plus. Il fixe devant lui. C’est l’occasion rêvée. Elle p ourrait laisser le sujet couler tranquillement ailleurs.

\- Je voulais savoir si les gens te considéraient toujours de la même manière.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Parce que t’as changé mec ! Alors je voulais savoir si c’était juste toi ou les autres aussi.

\- Et alors ?

\- Comment un connard comme toi a pu changer à ce point ?

Il est si calme en parlant qu’il donne l’impression à Pierre d’être elle-même hystérique. Habituellement c’était plutôt l’inverse.

\- C’est parce que maintenant j’en ai conscience, annonce Mac Kormack comme si c’est une réponse claire. Mais je vais t’emmener un endroit qui m’a aussi beaucoup aidé.

\- Ta ferme ?

\- Pas tout à fait.

Pierre se demande si Mac Kormack a fait exprès de laisser planer un mystère. Non content de n’avoir rien répondu,  il marche à présent en accordant toute son attention au chemin qu’ils sont en train d’emprunter. À cet endroit, la forêt est beaucoup moins dense, de nombreuses fleurs poussent au sol. Les bords du chemin ont été discrètement plantés de parterres de plantes basses. La route pavée comporte de légers sillons trop étroits pour être ceux d’un engin motorisé récent, de plus il y a que deux sillons. Ces derniers sont trop réguliers pour qu’il s’agisse d’un vélo. Pierre pense donc immédiatement à une c harette mais ça lui paraît absurde … jusqu’au moment où elle entend hennir.

Cette fois-ci elle ne pose pas de question à Mac Kormack. Sa curiosité est piquée au vif. Elle veut arriver vite et voir par elle-même. Pierre accélère le pas. Mac Kormack la suit sans émettre le moindre commentaire. Ce petit geste emplit Pierre d’un bonheur aussi soudain qu’infini et elle se met à sourire bêtement. Cette complicité muette la ramène longtemps auparavant, quelques mois après leur rencontre. Malgré les années et leurs humeurs certaines choses sont immuables. Pierre est rassurée.

L’orée du bois approche. Pierre perçoit de loin l’activité qui fourmille au-delà. Plus ils s’approchent, plus il semble que Mac Kormack se redresse, relève bien la tête, bombe le torse presque. Quoi qu’il s’y passe, il est fier de cet endroit. Quand les arbres lui découvrent la vue, elle comprend en partie pourquoi.

Devant ses yeux s’étale un deuxième village. Les maisons, quoi que toutes rustiques, n’en sont pas moins diversifiées. Maintenant en zone dégagée, Pierre entend beaucoup d’autres bruits d’animaux. Outre le cheval elle perçoit le bêlement d’une chèvre, le chant d’un coq, l’aboiement d’un chien et le meuglement d’un bovin. En avançant par delà un panneau indiquant « Ferme Mac Kormack », elle peut voir le jardin. Il regorge de plantes de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes, aux légumes et aux fruits tout aussi variés. Plus loin elle voit un champ de céréales au centre duquel trône une serre.

À mesure qu’ils avancent, ils rencontrent des gens. Aucun de ceux-là ne passe sans saluer Mac Kormack.

\- Bonjour papy.

\- Salut papy.

\- Hey papy, ça va aujourd’hui ?

À la vue de Pierre, un enfant s’arrête même pour la saluer.

\- Bonjour madame, moi c’est Miro Mac Kormack et toi ?

\- Je m’appelle Pierre.

\- Tu est une copine à papy ?

\- On peut dire ça oui.

Apparemment satisfait de la réponse, il lui enlace les jambes avant de repartir en leur faisant signe de la main. Pierre se tourne vers Mac Kormack qui sourit jusqu’aux oreilles. Alors c’est ça aussi dont il est fier, se dit-elle.

\- Ce sont tes enfants ?

\- Mes descendants plutôt.

\- Oui mais ce sont tous des Mac Kormack ?

\- Non il y a aussi leur mari ou leur femme et puis certains ont changé de noms avec le temps, par mariage … On en a un ou deux qui n’ont rien à voir avec la famille mais à force de traîner ici …

\- Mamie Pierre !

Une jeune femme vient et enlace Pierre, coupant net la conversation. De toute façon Nils reste muet. Les deux femmes s’embrassent avec affection, un baiser sur le front, les joues. Pierre la force à s’éloigner pour l’examiner de haut en bas. Son vis-à-vis en profite pour prendre son téléphone. Elle doit envoyer un message car quelques minutes plus tard, c’est presque un quart du village qui s’est rassemblé autour d’elle.

\- Mamie qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Pourquoi tu nous as pas dit que tu venais ?

\- Tu veux manger à la maison mamie ?

\- Oh ce que je suis contente de vous voir tous ! Pourquoi vous ne m’avez jamais dit que vous viviez ici ?

Certains se tournent vers Nils. Pierre ne remarque qu’à cet instant à quel point il s’est décomposé. Le teint blafard, la mine  hébétée , les yeux exorbités et les veines du front quasiment apparente. Il est complètement perdu. Elle le sait.  Quand ils ne le connaissent pas, les gens qui le voient comme ça s ont tentés de dire qu’il est en pleine réflexion alors que pas du tout. Si Nils Mac Kormack pouvait être comparé à un ordinateur, cette tête serait l’équivalent d’un bug. Elle l’ignore donc pour le moment puisqu’il est capable de rester presque une heure comme ça sans bouger.

\- Des enfants ne devraient pas avoir à s’occuper des problèmes des vieilles personnes.

\- On n’est plus des enfants, mamie.

\- Sauf Minerve et Diane.

\- Oui, on n’est plus des enfants sauf Minerve et Diane parce qu’elles ont 6 ans, note Malo du haut de ses 14 ans.

\- Vous n’avez pas l’air d’être des enfants, oui. Et moi je n’ai pas l’air d’être une vieille personne. Un point partout. La balle au centre. Vous auriez dû me le dire.

\- Désolé mamie.

L’excuse est prononcé à l’unisson et à l’unanimité.

\- Ne vous excusez pas voyons.

\- Mais tu viens de dire que …

\- C’est fait, c’est fait. Moi j’ai dit ça parce qu’il faut bien que je dise un truc quand même.

\- Excusez-moi.

La voix de Nils n’est pourtant pas très forte, encore marquée par l’émotion mais elle suffit à faire taire tout le monde. Les gens l’écartent pour laisser une voie libre entre lui et Pierre. Il s’approche d’elle, doucement, un peu comme s’il a peur de trébucher à chaque pas et regarde les gens autour de lui avec méfiance.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette histoire ?

Une fois encore sa voix a bien plus d’effet que de volume. Cette question, il la pose dans une souffle et l’audience recule légèrement. Tous sauf Pierre.

\- Et bien quoi ? Tu crois que tu es le seul à avoir le droit à des petits-enfants ?

\- Ce sont mes petits-enfants !

\- Vraiment on en est là ? Tu es un gamin Nils.

Pendant une fraction de seconde elle entrevoit l’ancien Nils Mac Kormack. Son visage est changé et ses yeux ne brillent plus. Elle revoit l’homme qu’elle a toujours connu mais étrangement cela ne la soulage pas. Puis elle ne les voit plus, il ferme les yeux et se met à genoux. Encore ?

\- Explique-moi.

\- Mais enfin Nils, je vais pas te faire un dessin. Tu ne te souviens pas de l’enterrement d’Axolot ?

Il lève soudainement la tête vers elle, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Quoi ! Mais pourquoi tu ne m’as jamais rien dit ?

Pierre aurait parfaitement pu répondre le fond de sa pensée mais ils ne sont pas seuls. Leurs petits-enfants le tiennent en trop haute estime pour qu’elle s’abaisse à une telle remarque mais elle sait que Nils a compris. _Tu crois vraiment qu’à l’époque, on pouvait te faire confiance ?_

\- Hein ?! Mais papy, Pierre elle est …, s’exclame dégoûté l’un de ses enfants.

\- Non mais ça va pas. Il y a des limites quand même, s’insurge Nils Mac Kormack.

\- Quand Axolot est mort, ça faisait 70 ans qu’on se connaissait, explique Pierre. Nils est comme vous, au bout d’un certain temps on oublie l’apparence.

\- Alors tu veux dire que tout ça …, commence Nils.

\- Tout ça c’est ma branche des Mac Kormack.

Ça y est, Nils est de nouveau dans la lune. Il n’écoute plus rien de ce qui se dit. Pierre sait ce qu’il va faire ensuite. Elle lui pose une main sur l’épaule qu’il ne donne même pas l’impression de percevoir.

\- On se revoit plus tard les enf …

Nils s’est téléporté. Il l’a emmené avec elle. Ils sont dans un petit vallon coloré de mille fleurs. Le ru qui y passe est presque imperceptible en cette saison. Un peu plus haut un grand chêne fait de l’ombre. Pierre sait exactement où ils sont.

\- Je croyais que tu avais oublié cet endroit.

Nils sursaute. Il est surpris qu’elle soit là. Puis il comprend ce qu’elle vient de dire. Il regarde longtemps autour de lui, comme pour éviter son regard.

\- C’est pas ce que je voulais dire Nils, pardon.

Il lui fait un vague signe de la tête pour lui dire qu’il a compris et s’éloigne en direction de l’arbre. Elle se souvient comme si c’était hier du jour où ils l’ont planté. Ils étaient trois ce jours-là.

* * *

C’était l’été. Le ciel était dégagé et le soleil de plomb. Ils transpirent à grosses gouttes dans leurs costumes noirs mais Pierre avait été intraitable sur le sujet. C’était ça ou rien et ni Infusion, ni Axolot n’avaient eu envie de se retrouver nu dans un champ pour un enterrement.

Il  faut d’abord creuser le trou.  Pierre a tenu à s’en charger, seule. Ses deux compagnons n’ ont aucun coin d’ombre à disposition. Mac Kormack s’ est assis à terre. Axolot l’ imite mais très vite il s e roule en  boule sur le côté pour pouvoir pleurer plus à son aise. Pierre  pellette. Mac Kormack essay e de se souvenir de tous les enterrements qu’il a fait, il lui s emble que jamais aucun n’ a été si chaud. 

Quand Pierre a terminé, ils descendent le cercueil au fond de la fosse. C’ est un coffrage en bois simple dont la seule fioriture  e st une plaque gravée posée dessus. On y l it « John Bouche. Capitaine Destruction. Docteur émérite 1789-1824 ». Mac Kormack a déploré l’absurdité de cette plaque. Déjà qu’en rase campagne elle ne risqu e pas d’avoir beaucoup d’audience mais si en plus ils l’enseveli ss ent avec le cercueil … « C’est symbolique ! »  lui a- t -on répondu alors que la « vraie » plaque, celle qui s erait visible, e st à côté de celle de sa femme et de ses enfants, dans le cimetière de leur ville natale. 

Il f aut attendre que le jour soit presque terminé pour que le trou soit rebouché et qu’un chêne soit planté en son souvenir. Durant tout ce temps aucun d’eux n e prononc e le moindre mot, Axolot n’ arrête pas de pleurer, Mac Kormack  a profité du moment où Pierre rebouchait le trou pour faire une sieste. 

\- Debout Nils !

Ce dernier grogne de recevoir un coup de pied dans les côtes. Cette expression de douleur fait pousser un gémissement à Axolot qui repart dans un nouvel éclat de sanglots.

\- Ça y est on peut y aller ?, demande Mac Kormack avec espoir.

\- Non. On rend hommage, déclare Pierre en se mettant à genoux devant la terre retournée autour du petit chêne.

\- Quoi ! Non mais ça va, on va pas y passer la semaine.

Il est interrompu quand, par un coup bien placé à l’arrière des genoux, Pierre le force à l’imiter. Axolot les rejoint en rampant avant de se mettre à genoux lui aussi. Leur recueillement silencieux n’est interrompu que pas d’occasionnels reniflements de nez d’Axolot. Mac Kormack a bien essayé de soupirer lors du premier mais uniquement pour se prendre un coup de pelle à l’arrière de ma tête. Il n’avait pas fait attention que l’outil était toujours à proximité de Pierre.

La nuit tombe. Axolot est le premier à sombrer dans le sommeil. Le pauvre s’effondre complètement épuisé d’avoir tant pleuré. Quand, peu après, Mac Kormack décide de l’imiter, il fait très attention aux réactions de Pierre mais cette dernière a les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il s’endort comme un bien-heureux. Cette nuit-là, Pierre veillera jusqu’aux aurores.

* * *

\- Je veux tout savoir, déclare Nils Kormack.

\- Il aurait suffi que tu demandes.

\- Je demande maintenant.

\- Et bien vas-y qu’est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- C’était un garçon ou une fille ?

\- C’était des jumeaux.

Mac Kormack bug à nouveau.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Apparemment ce serait la femme de Mac Kormack, dit Doug-robot.

\- Il serait plus exact de dire qu’ils ont eu des enfants. Je n’ai encore entendu aucune information concernant un mariage, spécifie Nestor.

\- C’est quand même trop bizarre, on dirait sa fille, s’intrigue Doug-vampire.

\- Ah toi aussi tu trouves !, s’exclame l’autre Doug.

\- Je pense que votre regard est biaisé par leur apparence. Si leur âge correspondait à leur corps, Mac Kormack pourrait, en effet être son père. Mais elle pourrait tout à fait être plus vieille que lui.

\- Sauf que c’est pas le cas, j’ai demandé à Pierre.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as demandé ?, questionne Pierre en arrivant, Mac Kormack sur les talons.

Pris au dépourvu, les Doug commencent à bégayer. Nestor continue.

\- Nous nous questionnions sur le lien que tu entretiens avec Mac Kormack. Doug trouve que vous vous ressemblez beaucoup mais certaines rumeurs courent disant que vous auriez eu des enfants. Nous ne savons plus quoi penser.

Les Doug essayent de se cacher au mieux. Pierre semble jauger la question alors que Mac Kormack a relevé autre chose.

\- C’est vrai ça. Ils ont raison ! Y avait un truc que je trouvais bizarre depuis le début. On ne se ressemblait pas autant avant.

\- C’est surtout les cheveux en fait, mais c’est venu il n’y a pas si longtemps. Ça remonte aux deux ou trois dernières fois où je suis morte.

\- Donc t’es pas sa fille ?, demande Doug-vampire.

\- Pas du tout, répond Mac Kormack.

\- Et c’est vrai que vous avez eu des enfants ou pas ?, questionne Doug-robot.

\- Dis comme ça on dirait que ça a été la vie de famille … Non, j’ai eu des jumeaux de lui mais Nils l’a appris la semaine dernière. Bon ça c’est fait, sujet suivant. Je voulais vous parler des cours. J’aimerais donner des cours.

Pierre attend sa réponse mais face à elle, les Dougs et Nestor sont pétrifiés, bouches bées, avec une expression de stupeur. Nils lui-même la regarde d’un air de dire qu’elle y est allée un peu fort. Pierre lui fait alors un pouce en l’air pour lui dire qu’elle va se rattraper.

\- Non mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Nils et moi on ne l’a fait qu’une fois.

Nils se racle la gorge.

\- Quoi ? Ah oui autant pour moi, deux fois. Bon et sinon comment ça se passe pour la classe ?

* * *

Pierre est face aux élèves. Elle reconnaît parmi eux ceux qu’elle a laissé plus longtemps lors de sa première visite. Une tension règne. Les enfants sont sur leurs gardes. La nouvelle professeure n’en tient absolument pas compte et commence joyeusement sa leçon.

\- Alors aujourd’hui je vais évaluer …

\- Vous êtes qui ?

Pierre se retourne pour voir qui a parlé. Celui-là elle l’a reconnu rien qu’à sa voix, un jeune garçon au pouvoir de feu, Flammèche lui a-t-on dit.

\- Je suis Pierre, votre nouveau professeur.

\- Mais c’est quoi votre nom de super-héros, demande-t-il froidement.

\- Je n’en ai pas. Je ne suis pas un super-héros, annonce Pierre avec fierté.

\- Alors on avait raison le premier jour, vous êtes un vilain, déclare une fillette au premier rang.

\- Pas tout à fait non plus.

\- C’est bien ce qu’on dit. Vous êtes un vilain. Des super-héros auraient jamais attaqués le village !, reprend Flammèche.

\- Alors pour la dernière fois, je ne suis pas un super-héros ! Le premier jour je ne vous ai pas attaqué, je vous ai testé et aux vues de vos résultats à tous vous ne devriez pas trop ramener ça sur le tapis.

Après cette remarque plus aucun élève n’ose lever les yeux de la table. Pierre les observe longuement avant de reprendre.

\- Quelle est la première mission d’un super-héros ?

Quelques instants passent avant que Flammèche ne lève doucement la main.

\- La protection.

\- Exactement. Les super-héros sont là avant tout pour protéger les civils. Mais parfois il faut se battre, quand c’est le cas quel est le point le plus important ?

\- La stratégie !

\- L’identification des pouvoirs !

\- La coopération.

\- Là vous me plaisez. Je vois que vos professeurs vous ont bien briefé. Cependant sauriez-vous mettre en pratique ces beaux enseignements si je vous attaquais maintenant ?

Pierre passe devant le bureau en arborant son air le plus menaçant. Un air glacial souffle sur la classe puis Flammèche, Tapedur, Capitaine Flocon et Liane woman se lèvent et se campent face à elle. Sprinter et Capitaine Radio se font la malle. Barrière créé un champ de protection entre eux et elle. Sparadra et Cicatrisation se tiennent juste derrière elle. Flammèche s’élance alors en criant.

\- On va te défoncer !

Pierre esquive son attaque en l’envoyant à terre. Elle sourit à la classe.

\- Bravo la stratégie était bonne en revanche question coopération vous n’êtes pas du tout au point. Flammèche ce n’est pas parce que tu as un pouvoir puissant que tu dois faire n’importe quoi. Si tu attaques les vilains de front, seul et sans connaître leur pouvoir tu vas juste te faire t … te faire battre. Le pouvoir ne fait pas tout, compris ?

Barrière l’aide à se relever. Flammèche la regarde d’un air mauvais. Il sort. Les autres élèves retiennent leur souffle comme si elle allait s’énerver. Pierre leur fait simplement un signe de la main.

\- C’est bon la classe est terminée pour aujourd’hui, vous pouvez y aller mais pensez bien à méditer sur ce qu’on a vu aujourd’hui.

Les enfants s’empressent de sortir. Pierre les imite. Quand elle passe dans la cour, elle voit Doug-robot en train de dispenser une leçon aux plus vieux. Ils travaillent leur pouvoir par binôme. Glaciation fait équipe avec capitaine Volcan. Chiant-man est avec Patience. Cognedur, le grand frère de Tapedur, s’entraîne avec capitaine Boucher-man. Doug passe rapidement entre les groupes pour souligner les faiblesses mais aussi prendre note des progrès.

À les voir s’entraîner comme ça, Pierre comprend pourquoi ils avaient besoin d’elle. Leurs pouvoirs sont d’une puissance redoutable même chez les plus petits et plus ils grandissent ils sont forts. Il fallait quelqu’un pour pouvoir les gérer en cas de problèmes mais aussi pour leur rappeler que pour être des super-héros, il fallait avant tout qu’ils soient des héros. Mais ils n’étaient pas encore prêts pour cette leçon-là.

Pierre sourit en imaginant les possibilités qui s’offrent à elle. Une chose est sûre c’est que ces leçons seront parmi les plus dures qu’ils auront. Elle laisse Doug à son cours et, comme à chaque fois qu’elle a du temps libre, elle prend la direction de la ferme. Elle s’y voit déjà quand son regard est attiré par un feu de camp quelques mètres avant l’orée de la forêt. Ce qui l’interpelle plus que tout c’est qu’il n’y a personne autour. Elle s’approche.

C’est avec surprise que Pierre découvre que ce qu’elle a pris pour un feu de camp est en fait un petit garçon. Pierre a déjà entendu parler de lui mais elle ne l’a jamais vu car il est d’une timidité maladive. Il a un pouvoir de torche humaine qu’il ne contrôle pas. Quand le petit garçon la voit arriver, il essaye de s’enfuir.

\- S’il te plaît, attends.

Le garçon s’arrête. Son feu s’éteint. Il regarde ses mains avec surprise puis se tourne vers Pierre.

\- Comment vous avez fait ça ?

\- Viens, approche-toi, je crois que ce serait bien qu’on parle un peu tous les deux.

Bien qu’intimidé, le garçon fait ce qu’elle lui demande. Il garde cependant à l’œil l’une de ses mains. Pierre s’est assise là où il était auparavant. L’herbe est brûlée. Lui, l’imite un peu plus loin, un peu trop loin pour que cela paraisse normal pour un enfant de 8 ans.

\- Comment est-ce que tu t’appelles ?

Il s’appelle Xavier. Pierre le sait. Elle a consciencieusement retenu le nom de tous les élèves. Avec les années, elle est devenue une professionnelle pour retenir les choses. Mais Xavier est timide alors il vaut mieux pour eux deux qu’elle commence la conversation de la manière la plus normale possible.

\- Xavier.

\- Bonjour Xavier. Moi c’est Pierre.

\- Je sais. Les autres l’ont dit.

\- Qui ça les autres ?

\- Ils disent que c’est toi qui a attaqué le village.

\- T’en penses quoi, toi ?

\- Malo m’a dit que c’était pas vrai.

\- Tu connais mon petit-fils ?, demande Pierre soudain beaucoup plus enjouée.

\- C’est mon copain, répond-t-il timidement.

La mention de son petit-fils l’a fait un peu déraper, comme le dialogue est amorcé Pierre a presque oublié la timidité de Xavier. Bien sûr qu’il connaît Malo, son petit-fils a un pouvoir. Il est immunisé au feu. Au lieu de devenir un super-héros, il a choisi de devenir apprenti forgeron. Mais il faut bien revenir à leur sujet de départ.

\- Bon sinon tu m’as demandé si c’était moi qui avais éteint tes flammes, c’est que tu ne peux pas le faire tout seul ?

Xavier baisse les yeux au sol. Il a l’air à la fois coupable et profondément triste. Beaucoup trop pour un enfant de son âge. Pierre s’approche pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il a d’abord un mouvement de recul puis voyant que des flammes ne s’allument pas, il se laisse aller.

\- Tu sais pourquoi tu n’arrives pas à contrôler ton pouvoir ? Parce qu’il te fait peur.

\- C’est un pouvoir horrible ! Je peux pas m’approcher des gens parce que je prends feu, ça leur fait mal. J’aurais préféré pas avoir de pouvoir du tout.

\- Tu as peur de ton pouvoir parce qu’il fait mal aux gens mais c’est justement parce que tu en as peur que tu ne le contrôles pas et que les gens finissent blessés.

Xavier fond en larmes. Il se serre encore un peu plus contre Pierre pour se cacher le visage. Elle l’entend psalmodier tout bas.

\- De toute façon, j’en ai marre. Je veux plus blesser les autres. Je voudrais juste être un super-héros. Pourquoi j’ai pas eu un pouvoir de super-héros ?

\- Ça n’existe pas un pouvoir de super-héros. Tout comme un pouvoir de super vilain d’ailleurs. Tu veux savoir ? Le plus grand super-héros que j’ai jamais connu avait un pouvoir que tout le monde qualifiait de « méchant ». Pourtant j’ai côtoyé beaucoup de super-héros par la suite et aucun ne lui arrivait à la cheville. Il faut que tu te rappelles d’une chose, un pouvoir est un pouvoir, c’est à toi de choisir ce que tu vas faire avec.

\- Avec du feu c’est plus facile à dire qu’à faire.

\- Si je te montre quelque chose, tu me promets de ne le répéter à personne.

D’abord interloqué, Xavier sourit ensuite d’être mis dans la confidence et accepte d’un air faussement désintéressé. Pierre met une main devant elle, paume vers le ciel. Soudain la main est en feu.

\- Oh toi aussi, tu fais des flammes !

\- Ce ne sont pas de vraies flammes, Xavier, ce sont un pouvoir. Comme c’est un pouvoir, je peux décider qu’elles ne brûlent pas (pour le prouver, elle pose sa main l’herbe et la relève, l’herbe est intacte) mais qu’elle éclaire et qu’elle chauffe (cette fois-ci elle l’approche de Xavier lui-même pour lui montrer). Tu ne t’étais jamais demandé pourquoi elles ne te brûlaient pas toi ?

\- Je croyais que j’étais résistant à la chaleur.

\- Tu t’es déjà brûlé avec autre chose que tes flammes ?

\- … oui, dit Xavier, réalisant.

Il regarde ses mains. Elles prennent feu. Xavier est surpris. Il les observe longuement puis jette un œil vers Pierre. Cette dernière l’encourage d’un signe de tête. Il la pose sur l’herbe. Quand il les soulève, l’herbe en dessous est grillée.

\- Whaouh ! Regarde Pierre !

Xavier lui montre au milieu de la cendre, deux brins d’herbe encore verts. Pierre les avait vu mais eu peur que cela ne suffise pas. En voyant la réaction de Xavier, elle doit admettre qu’elle a eu tort. Dès qu’il commence à sauter de joie, il devient de nouveau une torche humaine. Il s’en rend compte et repose directement ses mains ailleurs dans l’herbe. Aussitôt qu’il se concentre sur ses mains, les flammes du reste de son corps sont soufflées.

Cette fois-ci, il reste quatre brins d’herbe intacte sous chaque main. Xavier ne fait même plus attention à elle. Il enchaîne les démonstrations de joie et le grillage d’herbe. Pierre reprend le chemin de la ferme. Avant d’entrer dans le bois, Xavier l’arrête.

\- Attends Pierre ! T’avais pas d’autres conseils pour moi ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Le coup du faux-feu c’est de la balle pour devenir un super-héros. T’aurais pas une autre technique ?

\- Le super vilain travaille pour lui-même. Le super-héros œuvre pour les autres.

\- Euh mais c’est pas trop une technique ça …

\- Oui mais c’est le fondement même de ce qui fait d’une personne qui possède des super-pouvoirs, un super-héros.

Pierre part en laissant derrière elle une aura de mystère. Tout du moins c’est l’effet escompté mais la seule chose qui reste sur place c’est Xavier, qui n’a absolument rien compris à ce qu’elle vient de dire. Cependant, comme un bon élève, il répète plusieurs fois la phrase pour essayer de s’en souvenir et repart en courant chez lui pour la noter.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain quand Pierre quitte la ferme pour se rendre à un cours, Nestor l’attend sur le chemin.

\- Salut !

\- Les élèves sont dans une phase de rébellion à ton encontre.

\- Même pas un petit bonjour ?

\- Ils sont nombreux à être venus nous voir hier. Il me semble que nous avions stipulé qu’il ne fallait pas que tu leur dises que tu n’étais pas un super-héros.

\- C’est vrai que j’avais oublié qu’avec toi c’était … bref. C’est eux qui ont commencé en distant que j’étais un super-héros.

\- Et nous avions convenu que vous les laisseriez faire.

\- Que je me laisse traiter de super-héros ? Pas question. Je ne serais JAMAIS un super-héros !

\- J’ai l’impression que tu ne prends pas en considération les informations que j’essaie de te transmettre.

\- Oui bah les élèves cherchent la castagne, c’est pas compliqué. Dis je t’ai jamais demandé, t’es un mutant de quoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas un mutant.

\- Ah bah si.

\- Non je suis issu d’une créature démoniaque.

\- Ouais enfin, ça se rapproche quand même vachement plus de la mutation que du pouvoir.

\- J’ai un pouvoir aussi !

\- Tu peux deviner le plat préféré des gens ?

\- Oui mais c’est pas ça à mon pouvoir. Je peux connaître leur goût de manière générale. La nourriture, les livres, la musique … Après pour que ça marche il faut que la personne y pense.

\- Donc tu lis dans les pensées.

\- Non. C’est mon père qui faisait ça. Moi si les gens se disent « Tiens j’adore le foie de veau » et bien je le sais.

\- C’est vachement limité comme pouvoir, non ?

\- Disons qu’en combat j’ai toujours largement préféré mes capacités de bête. Bon allez, je te laisse j’ai cours avec une autre classe dans un quart d’heure.

Nestor s’éloigne en courant à quatre pattes. Pierre pense en elle-même qu’il a quand même tout d’un mutant. C’est avec cette réflexion qu’elle parcourt le reste de la distance qui les sépare du bâtiment. Dès qu’elle entre elle sent quelque chose d’étrange. À cette heure-ci il y a trois classes dont une fait cours en extérieur pourtant la salle de Nestor n’est occupée que par lui et dans sa salle à elle, il y a plus de deux fois le nombre d’élèves habituel. Au moment où elle pousse la porte, Pierre est prête à tout.

Loin d’une guérilla, ils sont assis et attendent. Quand elle arrive, un seul élève se lève. C’est Game Master, il est considéré comme l’un des meilleurs élèves d’Hero Corp. Rien qu’à la façon dont il avance vers elle, Pierre sait qu’il joue les porte-paroles. Elle ne dit rien et s’installe sur le bureau, à l’écoute.

\- Vous avez dit à la classe 1 que vous n’étiez pas une super-héros. C’est vrai ou pas ?

\- C’est vrai.

Un murmure parcourt la salle qui s’arrête dès que Game Master reprend la parole.

\- Nous sommes ici pour devenir des super-héros. Nous nous sommes concertés avec les autres élèves et nous ne trouvons pas normal de recevoir des leçons de quelqu’un qui n’est même pas un super-héros. Nous voulons que vous ne donniez plus de cours.

\- Parce que vous croyez que je ne sais pas ce qui fait un bon super-héros ?

\- Ce n’est pas ce qu’on dit …

\- Alors peut-être pensez-vous que parce que je ne suis pas une super-héros, je ne peux pas vous apprendre et vous faire devenir meilleurs ?

\- C’est un peu ce qu’on se disait en fait, oui.

\- Et si je vous proposais un marché ?

\- Quoi comme marché ?

\- On fait un match. Un combat, vous contre moi. Si vous gagnez, je pars, sinon vous reconnaissez que j’ai encore des choses à vous apprendre

Game Master se retourne vers les autres.

\- Vous voulez que je vous laisse délibérer ?

\- On veut bien oui.

Pierre sort. Dans le couloir, elle croise Nestor. Il cherche quelque chose.

\- Si ce sont tes élèves que tu cherches, ils sont dans ma classe.

\- Que font-ils là-bas ?, demande-t-il en prenant la direction de la classe.

Pierre l’arrête.

\- Attends, ils délibèrent.

\- De quoi ?

\- C’est bon, vous pouvez revenir, l’appelle Miroir.

Nestor la suit quand elle entre à nouveau dans la classe. Il est complètement perdu. Game Master est toujours quelques pas devant les autres. Alors Nestor s’apprête à poser une question, c’est l’élève qui prend la parole.

\- On accepte mais on demande un délai avant le match. On voudrait un mois.

\- Prenez-en deux et entre temps je continue de donner cours.

\- Combien est-ce qu’on pourra être ?

\- Tant que ce sont des élèves, vous pouvez être aussi nombreux que vous voulez.

\- Et vous ? Vous serez seule ?

\- Si vous êtes plus de 50 est-ce que je peux avoir le droit à un +1 ?

\- Ce serait qui ? Parce que si vous comptez sur monsieur Doug ou Nestor …

\- Ce serait Mac Kormack.

Game Master paraît surpris. Il se retourne vers les autres. La réaction est unanime. Tous sont d’accord.

\- Alors dans deux mois, en espace dégagé, les élèves contre vous et Mac Kormack. Quand vous aurez perdu vous partirez.

\- Et si je gagne, je reste en tant que professeure.

\- C’est ça.

Game Master s’avance pour lui serrer la main. Pierre fait de même. Une fois leur accord ainsi scellé, les élèves se fendent dans un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles.

\- Je pense que vous nous avez un peu sous-estimé.

\- Je ne crois pas les mots, uniquement les faits. Et le fait est que le cours a commencé. Ceux de ma classe, asseyez-vous, les autres retournez à vos cours respectifs. Allez ! Allez !

Dès qu’elle le leur demande les élèves s’exécutent. L’ambiance combative qui régnait quelques instants auparavant est soufflée. Tout redevient normal. Nestor semble avoir plus de mal que les jeunes à digérer ce qui s’est passé. Il reste debout, dans le coin de la salle, bien deux minutes avant de se remettre en mouvement. Pierre commence son cours comme avec la première classe en sautant l’étape des présentations.

Tout en leur proposant de débattre sur les valeurs d’un super-héros, elle repense à leur échange précédent. Quand lui était venue l’idée du combat, Pierre avant déjà tout un plan en tête, une magnifiques leçon en trois parties. Elle avait été très surprise de les entendre réclamer un délai. Elle les pensait plus impulsifs et moins réfléchis mais l’attaque du premier jour a dû porter ses fruits. La première leçon est apprise.

Une fois le cours terminé, ils partent tous manger. Il n’y a qu’un seul réfectoire à Hero Corp mais il abrite deux salles différentes, l’une réservée aux élèves et l’autre pour les héros professionnels et les habitants du village. En chemin un homme l’arrête.

\- Bonjour, je ne crois pas qu’on se soit déjà rencontré.

\- Non effectivement. Je m’appelle Pierre. Enchantée.

\- Je m’appelle Hugh, je suis l’arrière petit-fils de Acid-Man et Mental.

\- Et ton nom de super-héros, c’est quoi ?, demande Pierre, persuadée que pour se présenter ainsi, elle doit avoir affaire au dernier des inutiles.

\- Animan.

\- Quoi ! Animan c’est toi ? Classe 24. État de services exemplaires. Très bonne côte de popularité auprès du public. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t’es présenté en utilisant les noms d’Acid Man et Mental ? C’est un truc de héros de seconde zone ça.

\- Quand on a la chance de compter parmi ses ancêtres des héros de légende, je trouve qu’il faut s’en enorgueillir pour montrer aux civils que nous sommes leurs fiers successeurs !

Les histoires sont donc vraies. Animan est un héros aussi sympathique que noble, du genre qui peut en énerver certains mais qui, pour tous les autres, améliore l’image de la profession. Pierre se prend à sourire en pensant qu’il n’aurait pas fait pâle figure aux côtés de Capitaine Destruction.

Presque immédiatement une autre table de professeurs l’appelle. Il les rejoint en s’excusant. Pierre n’en est pas dérangée le moins du monde. Elle voit que Nils, les Dougs et Nestor sont assis ensembles et les mêle à eux.

\- Dis donc vous vous mêlez jamais beaucoup aux autres, non ?

\- On a beau dire, l’âge ça créé une distance quand même, répond Nils.

\- Il ne me semble pas très avisé de ta part de faire ce genre de remarque prônant l’union, note Nestor.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il veut dire ?, demande Doug-vampire.

\- Ah oui c’est vrai ! Nils j’ai défié tous les élèves et si je perds je ne serais plus prof ici.

\- Pourquoi ça me concernerait ?

\- Parce que j’ai dit que s’ils étaient plus de 50 tu serais avec moi.

Nils se cache le visage.

\- Se battre contre un prof ? Bien sûr qu’il y aura plus de 50 élèves !, se moque Doug-robot.

\- On peut savoir pourquoi tu as donné mon nom ?

\- Et bien d’abord parce qu’ils ne m’auraient pas autorisés Nestor ou les Dougs et deuxièmement parce que je ne veux pas simplement les exploser, je veux leur donner une leçon.

\- Tu ne serais pas en train de sous-estimer nos élèves ?

\- Au contraire, j’ai déjà de nombreux coups d’avance.

\- Alors ce sera comme au bon vieux temps ?

\- Mieux encore.

Nestor revient avec une mangue. Quand il l’entame avec entrain, il dévoile une double série de dents pointues acérées.

\- Je croyais que tu ne pouvais manger que de la viande ?, s’étonne Doug-vampire.

\- Non en fait c’est qu’il n’y a que la viande qui me nourrit. Quand je mange des fruits ou des légumes, je n’assimile pas les nutriments.

\- Pourquoi tu les manges alors ?, demande Doug-robot.

\- Pour le goût ! Je suis rassasié du goût de la viande. Vous qui mangez de tout à longueur de journée, vous ne vous rendez pas compte de la chance que vous avez.

\- Il y a toujours des mangues ici, c’est pourtant pas bien le climat, remarque Pierre.

\- C’est grâce à la serre tropicale, répond Nils.

\- Non c’est avant tout grâce à Steve, rétorque Doug-vampire.

\- As-tu déjà entendu parler de la persistance des super-pouvoirs ?, demande Nestor.

Bien sûr qu’elle en a entendu parler. De toute façon, à son âge, elle a lu presque tout de qui traite des super-pouvoirs. La persistance est un phénomène très rare où le pouvoir, ou une partie du pouvoir reste actif même après la mort. Ce sont des phénomènes qui se déclenchent dans deux types de cas qu’on qualifie de persistance vengeresse ou de persistance salvatrice.

Pour la première, il s’agit généralement de méchants qui sont tellement déterminés à tout détruire et à faire du mal que même la mort ne les arrête pas. La seconde façon est à l’opposé complet de la première. Dans la plupart des cas ce sont des pouvoirs de soin ou de protection. Il fallait un cœur pur et des valeurs héroïques sans faille pour obtenir un tel résultat. Brasier est très certainement enterré à même le sol de la serre.

\- Il devait être un très grand héros, dit Pierre.

Les Dougs et Nestor se figent dans une position de respect silencieux.

\- Il était surtout sacrément têtu si tu veux mon avis, ajoute Nils.

Les trois autres se retournent vers lui, la fureur dans les yeux. Comprenant que ça chauffe pour lui, Nils a un mouvement de recul. Pierre lui met une gifle et au moment-même où elle le touche, ils disparaissent. Quand ils réapparaissent, Pierre grogne.

\- T’abuses Nils, j’ai même pas mangé.

\- Je sais.

Juste après s’être pris une mandale, Pierre lui trouve un air bien trop satisfait. C’est alors qu’elle regarde autour d’elle. Il ne les a pas emmené bien loin. Pierre comprend la chaleur soudaine. Ils sont dans la serre, celle de Steve, la serre tropicale, et partout il y a des fruits bien mûrs.

\- Youpi !, s’exclame Pierre avant de se lancer dans les rangs.


	6. Chapter 6

Les deux mois qui suivent passent très rapidement. Toute l’école est en émulation, les élèves s’entraident de jour comme de nuit et tentent de mettre au point des stratégies. Les professeurs sont à la fois stimulés et lessivés par tant de sollicitation. Pierre et Nils quant à eux prétendent ne pas se préparer. Pierre notamment se montre outrageusement confiante, à la limite de l’arrogance. Quand le jour J arrive enfin seuls quelques élèves manquent à l’appel.

Les deux camps sont face à face au milieu d’un champ tout juste labouré. Au centre les Doug, Nestor et Ambulance servent d’arbitres. Les élèves sont d’un sérieux exemplaires. Pierre s’avance et prend la parole.

\- Bon et bien nous y voilà. La leçon d’aujourd’hui portera sur la coordination et le travail d’équipe. Que le cours commence !

Sans plus attendre les élèves chargent. Ils sont organisés, il faut le leur reconnaître mais presque trop. Les différentes unités qu’ils ont mis en place sont facilement identifiables. Les élèves spécialisés dans les attaques au corps à corps lui foncent dessus, tandis que ceux qui attaquent à distance lui coupent toute retraite. Ils font cependant l’erreur de ne concentrer leurs attaques que sur elle.

Il n’est pas idiot de la considérer comme le facteur à risque, cependant ils sont partis du principe qu’ils connaissent la puissance de Nils, alors qu’ils ne l’ont jamais vu se battre. Pierre esquive avec grandiloquence, ne manquant pas de lâcher quelques pics au passage juste de quoi attiser encore un peu courroux de l’ennemi. Pendant ce temps aucun ne remarque que leur unité de soin, savamment placée à l’arrière, s’est faite décimée. Au moment où Nils apparaît à côté de Pierre les élèves pensent que le combat est gagné pour eux alors que la leçon va commencer et qu’ils n’ont déjà plus aucune chance d’y échapper.

Nils n’est pas un grand fan des combats au corps à corps, en revanche il se bat de paire avec Pierre comme il respire. Leur mécanique est rodée. Quand l’un est attaqué, il esquive et l’autre cueille l’ennemi avec une riposte. Si les adversaires attaquent en même temps ils parent et repoussent l’attaque sans jamais se gêner. Et si après tout cela leur vis à vis hésite c’est eux qui passent à la charge, chacun assurant les arrières de l’autre. Dans cette mêlée leur nombre devient un problème.

\- Dans un combat, le plus important c’est de décrypter la stratégie adverse, les sermonne Pierre.

Pierre n’est pas surprise que ce soit Glaciation qui réponde.

\- Il faut les séparer. S’ils restent ensemble on n’arrivera jamais à rien ! Ensuite on se séparera en deux groupes.

\- Bravo très bonne analyse. Dommage qu’elle arrive trop tard.

Au moment où les élèves amorcent leur mouvement, le nombre d’assaillant au corps à corps à diminué de moitié. Ils concentrent leurs efforts pour s’immiscer entre eux. Ceux qui ont un pouvoir utile en attaque à distance en sont réduit à simplement regarder le combat. Pierre et Nils ont de plus en plus de mal à rester dos à dos.

\- On va les avoir !

Alors qu’ils viennent de crier victoire, les élèves v oient leurs professeurs disparaître. Nils réapparaît à l’extérieur du groupe et Pierre se retrouve au milieu de l’unité d’attaque à distance. Nils change de stratégie et entame une guerre des nerfs. Il disparaît et réapparaît sans cesse à divers endroits du groupe où il surprend et énervent les jeunes héros. Quand il le peut, il tire parti de la force d’un élève pour en mettre en autre K.O. Tendus comme ils le sont dès que Nils disparaît, il leur arrive aussi de frapper par mégarde un de leur camarade. Certains de ces dommages collatéraux se vengent et bientôt ce groupe tourne à la baston générale. 

De son côté, Pierre se déplace avec aisance au milieu de tous les élèves. Dès qu’elle est apparue, elle a vu dans leurs regards qu’ils n’étaient pas près. Effectivement, la voir si près et les narguant si facilement les fait perdre complètement leur contenance. Ils attaquent dans la précipitation, trop près et pas assez rapidement. Chaque fois qu’ils touchent quelqu’un ce n’est pas Pierre. Plus loin Glaciation s’époumone pour faire entendre raison à tous. Pierre et Nils ont la même idée en même temps si bien que la pauvre est frappée simultanément à l’avant par Poing Éclair et à l’arrière par Catapulte. Elle tombe, définitivement hors combat.

Soudain une explosion retentit. Tout le champ est illuminé de jaune et de rouge. Nils et Pierre craignent le pire mais en se retournant ils voient que c’est Flammèche qui a tiré en l’air. La scène est figée comme sous l’effet du pouvoir d’Aiguille bien qu’ils aient pris soin de la mettre hors jeu au tout début.

\- Vous êtes débiles ou quoi ? Je ne vais pas me laisser humilier par deux vieux dont l’un n’est même pas un super-héros. Regardez-là ! Je suis sûre qu’elle n’a même pas de pouvoir. Séparée de son pote Mac Kormack elle ne peut rien faire. Arrêtez de vous taper dessus. Si vous ne pouvez pas les toucher, regroupez-vous, pour qu’au moins vous ne blessiez pas les …. !

Nils est apparu juste derrière lui et le bâillonne puis il le téléporte à côté de Pierre. Avec un coup bien placé, cette dernière l’estourbit mais son message est passé. Tous les élèves courent vers le centre du champ pour former un groupe serré entièrement tourné vers l’extérieur. C’est une très bonne réaction mais ils ne sont plus qu’une vingtaine, même eux doivent commencer à se comprendre qu’ils ne gagneront pas.

\- Pierre, tu ne crois pas que ce serait le moment de …

\- Non Nils. Je garde ma petite surprise pour une autre leçon. J’ai hâte de voir s’ils vont réussir à nous toucher.

Elle fonce dans le tas, le sourire aux lèvres. Tous ceux qui le peuvent attaquent mais elle esquive tout. Une fois suffisamment à proximité, elle trouve une faille en la personne de Walk-man. Dès qu’elle a percé une brèche, leur rang si soudé se relâche. Nils apparaît au dessus d’eux et tombe au cœur de leur formation. La surprise créée un léger vent de panique. Les deux comparses s’engouffrent dans cette brèche et en moins de dix minutes, il ne reste plus un seul élève debout.

\- Bon et bien je pense qu’on se reverra la semaine prochaine alors, déclare Pierre.

D’un geste, elle invite Secours à soigner le groupe d’élèves qui aurait dû prendre soin des autres. Ils semblent légèrement perdus en reprenant leurs esprits mais la vision du champ de bataille les ramènent à eux et ils se précipitent vers leurs camarades. Pierre apprécie, en s’éloignant, la rapidité avec laquelle ils remettent tout le monde d’aplomb.

\- « Un combat sans même s’essouffler … », commente Nils.

\- Ils sont coriaces, doit admettre Pierre en atténuant au mieux son souffle court.

\- C’est qu’ils ont eu de bons professeurs, dit Nils en lui tapant l’épaule.

\- Viens-tu avec moi à la ferme au lieu de raconter n’importe quoi ?

Nils rit et Pierre l’accompagne.

* * *

\- Tu y as été fort avec les petits non ?, demande Doug-vampire.

\- Ce ne sont pas des petits mais de futurs super-héros, répond Pierre.

\- Ils sont jeunes, ils ont encore le temps d’apprendre. Tu n’as pas besoin de les …

\- Est-ce qu’on en a blessé un seul ?, voyant que Doug va répondre Pierre précise, de nous-même.

\- Oui, non pas de vous-même mais ce n’est quand même pas de bon gré qu’ils se tapaient les uns sur les autres.

\- S’il n’y a que comme ça que ça rentre, je recommencerais autant de fois qu’il faudra.

\- Encore faudrait-il que tu puisses suivre le rythme.

\- Pour l’instant ça va. J’ai une marge.

* * *

Au milieu du village de la ferme a été construite une grande salle. C’est une halle destinée à accueillir les fêtes, les repas de famille et toute autre joyeuseté comprenant le rassemblement d’un nombre conséquent de personnes. Elle est encore plus grande que le réfectoire du village des héros car ce dernier est tout compartimenté. Aujourd’hui on y célèbre la victoire de Nils et de Pierre. Tous les prétextes sont bons.

Les Mac Kormack ont invité tout le monde. La quasi-totalité de la famille est présente. On découvre aussi un nombre respectable de héros. Quant aux élèves eux-même, ils sont peu nombreux, à vrai dire pour l’instant Pierre n’a vu que Xavier qui joue avec Malo dans un coin.

Bien que la fête soit en leur honneur, Nils et Pierre ne sont pas plus mis en avant que d’habitude. Leur statut de doyens leur a toujours accordé une place spéciale dans la communauté. Aujourd’hui ne fait ni plus, ni moins exception. Les tables sont installées en U et les deux aïeux sont assis au milieu de la table centrale. Cela ne les dispense pas d’avoir les plus jeunes du village sur les genoux. Pierre est toujours surprise de l’application avec laquelle Nils s’occupe à présent de ses descendants.

\- C’était pas trop dur ?, leur demande Sophie.

\- Une promenade de santé, la rassure Pierre.

\- C’est quand même plus de notre âge de taper sur les jeunes, note Nils.

\- Et pourtant tu l’as suivi.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien refuser à ta grand-mère. Elle a beau paraître costaude comme ça, contre tous ces élèves elle aurait eu bien du mal toute seule.

\- J’aurais pu me les faire, assure Pierre.

Alors qu’il s’apprête à répondre Nils est sollicité par le bambin occupant son séant. Le repas terminé, la fête continue. Chez les Mac Kormack ces célébrations durent toute la journée. Elles débutent le matin aux préparatifs et ne prennent fins que le soir après d’enièmes jeux ou danses. Nils n’a pas changé au point de participer aux danses, en revanche il est un membre actif des tables de jeux.

Durant le reste de l’après-midi, plus personne ne parle de leur combat contre les élèves ou de leur victoire. Pierre l’aurait presque oublié elle-même si, alors qu’elle finit une valse avec Joseph, l’un de ses petits-enfants les plus âgés, Xavier n’est pas venu la voir. Bien qu’il soit globalement moins timide qu’avant, cette fois-ci Xavier prend feu avant d’avoir réussi à articuler un mot. Il passe tant de temps à la ferme que dans la salle les seuls à s’émouvoir de cette soudaine torche humaine sont les super-héros. Malgré le feu, Xavier reste détendu. Pierre sait pourquoi. Elle lui pose une main sur le dos et l’emmène à l’extérieur.

\- C’est bien, tu contrôles tes flammes maintenant, le félicite-t-elle.

\- Oui … enfin elles sortent toujours un peu quand elles veulent.

\- Ça ce n’est pas le plus important.

Xavier acquiesce. Il semble torturé par l’envie de lui dire quelque chose, Pierre le voit dans son attitude, mais sans y parvenir. Au lieu de poser directement la question, elle s’assoit sur un muret et attend. Quand Xavier la voit faire ça, il est rassuré. Il prend le temps de plusieurs longues inspirations. Ses flammes s’éteignent et il déclare.

\- Ce n’est pas fini.

Pierre le sait. C’est dans ses plans. C’est même pour cela qu’elle a demandé à Nils de venir avec elle. Il fallait que cette victoire soit fracassante, à la frontière de l’humiliation. Elle compte bien observer les différentes réactions que les élèves ne manqueront pas d’avoir. Apparemment ils sont plus rapides encore que ce qu’elle le croit.

\- Merci pour cette information Xavier mais tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter pour moi.

\- Ce n’est pas vraiment que ça m’inquiète. c’est juste que remontés comme ils sont, ils pourraient faire quelque chose de stupide.

Pierre pose une main sur l’épaule du garçon et serre l’autre, qui prend feu.

\- Je les attends.

* * *

Les évènements ne tardent pas à donner raison à Xavier et ce, dès le lundi suivant. Pierre ne sait trop comment les élèves ont réagi. Elle est restée tout le week-end à la ferme et n’a vu que Xavier. Quoi qu’elle ait imaginé, cela ne correspond pas du tout à l’ambiance régnant dans sa première classe. L’atmosphère est étrangement apaisée. Les élèves sont calmes et sans animosité. Ils la saluent tous, sauf Flammèche. Ce dernier, tête basse, se lève finalement.

\- Je vous présente mes excuses . J’ai eu tord de penser que vous ne pourriez rien nous apprendre. Nous avons commis de nombreuses erreurs mais il est probable que même sans ça, nous aurions perdu. Pardonnez-moi.

\- Tes excuses sont acceptées Flammèche. Je suis heureuse de voir que tu as médité ta défaite. C’est là-dessus que portera le cours d’aujourd’hui …

\- Attendez il faut qu’on fixe une date d’abord, l’interrompt Flammèche.

\- Une date pour quoi ?

\- Bah pour le prochain combat.

Pierre sourit. Elle qui avait peur que l’échec puisse les ralentir, se voyait bien démentie. Elle s’en est cependant doutée et sait depuis le début qu’elle sera la prochaine leçon « sportive ».

\- Tu ne manques pas de cran. Si j’accepte, les conditions changeront. Vous serez maximum 50 élèves. Je serais seule. L’affrontement aura lieu dans 6 mois et il ne sera pas question de remettre en jeu mon poste de professeur.

Flammèche acquiesce et se rassoit. Il ne dit pas un mot de plus. Pierre ne pousse rien. Elle sait que les informations sont passées. Ils en feront ce qu’ils veulent. Maintenant que tous sont attentifs, elle peut commencer.

\- Je voudrais que nous parlions des erreurs que vous avez faite et de pourquoi …

Flammèche se lève et commence à énumérer.

\- Nous étions trop prévisibles et pas assez souples. Il nous manquait …

\- Attend Flammèche. C’est très gentil de vouloir participer mais je voulais plutôt qu’on fasse ça de manière classique. Chacun apporte quelque chose et on réfléchit tous ensemble.

\- Mais moi j’avais plein de …

\- Et bien on te demandera en dernier comme ça tu pourras dire tous les points que les autres n’ont pas vu d’accord ?

Il acquiesce un nouvelle fois et se rassoit. Pierre est surprise de cette docilité. C’est à peine si, avant, il participait, cependant ce comportement excessif lui permet de mieux comprendre ce qui se passe dans le reste de la classe. Elle a gagné leur respect. Ils la considèrent enfin comme un professeur. Bien. Pierre commence à interroger les élèves.

\- Nous étions trop nombreux.

\- Pas assez forts individuellement.

\- Trop bien organisés.

\- Trop sûrs de nous.

\- Un seul plan de secours.

\- Pas assez attentifs, on aurait dû voir tout de suite que l’équipe de soin était HS !

\- Trop compartimentés.

\- On a sous-estimé Mac Kormack.

\- Il est tellement gentil d’habitude que moi j’ai cru qu’il ne nous frapperait même pas.

\- Mauvaise utilisation du terrain.

\- Et mauvaise utilisation de nos pouvoirs.

\- Et en plus de ça, on ne connaît toujours pas les vôtres.

\- Si vous en avez parce que ça non plus on sait pas.

\- Euh … je sais pas vous mais moi je n’étais pas près dans ma tête à me faire attaquer.

D’autres élèves l’approuvent. À présent tous ont donné une réponse. Viens le tour de Flammèche. Pierre se tourne vers lui.

\- Bah là du coup j’ai plus trop d’idées.

\- Bien. Nous allons donc commencer par la théorie : mettre en place un plan, contre-plan, plan de secours, le mener à bien, être soupe sans déstabiliser ses alliés, cacher ou montrer ses stratégies …

Elle fit avec patience le même sermon à toutes les classes. Elle n’a pas besoin de beaucoup les aider. Ils ont tous bien cogité sur leurs défaite. Encore une fois, faire la preuve par l’exemple est plus dangereux mais bien plus efficace. Comme Pierre l’avait supputé, la nouvelle d’une possible nouvelle rencontre fait rapidement le tour des élèves. Moins d’une semaine après, les élèves se réunissent dans la cour un matin pour accepter ce défi. Ils ont accepté ses règles et en ont même rajouté une. Pierre ne saura pas qui participe avant que l’épreuve ne commence.


	7. Chapter 7

Cette fois-ci, comparée à la première fois, les choses se font beaucoup dans le secret. En dehors des heures de cours, l’école est bien plus silencieuse. Les élèves disparaissent et réapparaissent, ce ne sont jamais les mêmes qui manquent. Malgré le calme apparent, quand les professeurs parlent entre eux, ils disent tous la même chose. Les élèves n’ont rien abandonné de la fougue qui les aimaient avant le combat, au contraire.

Une fois le délai écoulé, tout est prêt. Ils se retrouvent de nouveau dans le champ. Toute l’école est rassemblée et Pierre est seule au milieu du terrain. Au moment où ses adversaires sortent de la foule cette dernière crie, acclame et applaudit. On retrouve, sans surprise, parmi les meilleurs élèves bien sûr mais aussi des choix plus surprenants. Pierre ne prend même pas la peine de jouer la surprise. Elle ne l’est pas. Au bout de 6 mois, elle a deviné la grande majorité de l’équipe.

\- J’espère que tout le monde voit bien parce que vous aurez à me rendre, dans une semaine, un commentaire d’au moins 2 pages sur l’une des actions de ce match.

Dans le public, les élèves protestent.

\- Oh ! Ce n’est pas la récréation. C’est aussi un cours je vous rappelle. Vous êtes prêts ? La leçon peut commencer !

Immédiatement certains élèves l’attaquent à distance. Leurs jets de pierre ou de poussière lui gênent la vue. En revanche Pierre a très peu besoin d’esquiver. Ils ne la visent pas directement. Ils veulent la contenir. Derrière la nuage presque opaque, les autres élèves se répartissent. Ils l’encerclent. Quand ils l’attaquent ils sont 5, chacun de son côté, parfaitement répartis et synchronisés. Audacieux puisque mis à part Super vision thermique-girl et Statique, les autres n’y voient pas plus qu’elle.

Les premiers bruits de lutte arrivent aux oreilles des spectateurs à travers l’épaisse fumée. Tous les autres sont aussi restés en retrait. Bientôt l’écran se dissipe. Pierre se tient toujours debout au centre alors que les 5 assaillants sont inconscients à terre. Rapidement Nils apparaît pour les sortir du terrain. Même avec encore 45 élèves autour d’elle, Pierre ne manque pas Marceau qui se tient légèrement en retrait du reste du cercle. Elle en déduit qu’à présent une barrière invisible les entoure tous sauf lui.

Ensuite Glaciation appose ses mains sur le sol. Tous les autres font un petit saut qui leur permet d’éviter la vague de glace qui déferle pour geler le sol et les pieds des imprudents. En les voyant faire, Pierre les a imité avec un timing indécent. Presque instantanément le sol est devenu une patinoire. Pierre salue intérieurement ses progrès dans la vitesse de propagation de sa glace. Très ingénieusement, Marceau a supprimé sa barrière pendant une seconde pour en cacher les limites exactes de son dôme même si pour l’instant il est encore trop proche des autres pour que le doute soit permis. Il est forcément à l’extérieur. Mais dans un combat, il vaut mieux ne rien prendre pour acquis. Heureusement pour elle, il se trouve que la cible qu’elle visait ensuite se trouve pile dans son chemin.

Pierre passe à l’assaut. Elle n’est pas très à l’aise de devoir glisser mais ce sera assez pour faire ce qu’elle veut. Elle s’avance en jetant des morceaux de pierres qu’elle a récupéré des attaques précédentes. Pensant qu’il s’agit d’une diversion, les élèves ne perdent pas de temps à s’occuper de cette mitraille. Pierre peut ainsi voir ses cailloux se heurter à quelque chose d’invisible juste avant Marceau. Il est bien en dehors de sa barrière. Pierre met alors son plan à exécution.

\- Alors Flammèche, voyons si tu as fait des progrès depuis la dernière fois.

Ravi du défi qui lui est personnellement lancé, ce dernier rétorque.

\- Attention à ne pas me sous-estimer ou vous allez vite le regretter.

Il enflamme alors ses vêtements. Pierre a vu juste, en dessous, il porte à même la peau une tenue hautement inflammable. Le voilà devenu torche humaine sans rien risquer grâce à sa résistance à ses propres flammes. À peine a-t-il essayé de lui mettre une droite que Pierre l’a contré et, d’un mouvement souple et naturel, l’a envoyé par dessus son épaule s’écraser le dos contre le sol. Flammèche enrage. Ses flammes redoublent et les autres élèves sont obligés de faire un pas en arrière à cause de la chaleur.

\- Flammèche ! Ma glace !, s’indigne Glaciation.

\- De toute façon ça n’a pas marché. Je tente autre chose.

Alors qu’il se relève, Pierre se penche et ramasse une poignée de boue formée par la terre et la glace fondue pour la jeter au visage de son élève. Loin de le gêner en rien, la boue sèche instantanément et est réduite en poussière avant de l’atteindre mais Pierre a ainsi pu déterminer la hauteur de la cage que leur a façonné Marceau. 2 mètres environ. C’est respectable et ça lui laisse une marge de manœuvre.

Flammèche assène des coups de poings enflammés que Pierre esquive en reculant toujours plus. Dès qu’elle voit qu’il est fier de lui, Pierre s’arrête un quart de seconde et lui envoie un coup de pied droit dans la mâchoire. C’est au tour de Flammèche de faire quelques pas en arrière pour reprendre ses esprits. Il se protège en disparaissant momentanément derrière ses flammes puis repart à l’assaut, fou de rage.

Il fonce vers elle en projetant des flammes à tout va. Pierre se contente d’un pas de côté pour l’esquiver et accompagne avec enthousiasme sa tête pour qu’elle s’écrase contre la barrière invisible que l’élève, à l’inverse du professeur, a oublié. Le feu s’éteint et Flammèche tombe à terre, sonné. Alors que Marceau veut s’excuser, les autres font un signe. Ils vont enfin pouvoir approcher. Alors qu’ils convergent vers elle, Flammèche grogne et tente de se relever.

Il souffle comme un bœuf et ne produit plus que de toutes petites flammes. Après plusieurs tentatives, il parvient à se mettre debout mais ce simple effort l’a essoufflé. Les autres se sont arrêtés à mi-chemin. Ils sont, eux-aussi, à bout de souffle. Glaciation se démène pour déclarer.

\- Alors c’est ça, votre pouvoir ?

Pierre leur adresse un grand sourire. Les premiers élèves commencent à tomber à genoux, plus aucun d’entre eux n’est capable de faire le moindre geste. Pierre les surplombe, debout. Soudain quelqu’un apparaît dans le ciel et tout ce que la cage de Marceau contient disparaît.

Ils réapparaissent tous dans un hangar. Face à eux, l’homme qui les a enlevé. Récupérant leur souffle, les élèves ne savent pas trop encore si cela fait partie de la leçon. L’homme se jette sur Pierre et lui passe des menottes massives. La situation est si typée que ça devient ridicule. C’est à peine si l’homme n’a pas brodé « Super-vilain » sur son costume noir.

\- Celui-là c’est un vrai méchant et en plus il a des super-pouvoirs. Il est pour vous, graines de héros, les encourage Pierre.

\- Comment on est censé en venir à bout s’il vous a maîtrisé si facilement ?, demande Sparadrap.

\- Je ne me suis pas débattue. C’est un super-vilain, c’est votre domaine, pas le mien.

\- Et le combat alors ?, fulmine Flammèche.

\- J’avais gagné de toute façon. Dépêchez-vous de passer à la deuxième leçon sinon il est encore envisageable qu’on y reste tous.

Par ses harangues, les élèves se remettent tant bien que mal en position de combat. Sans surprise, c’est Flammèche qui fonce en premier. L’homme arrête le coup de poing avec sa main ce qui envoie directement l’élève dans une cage présente dans la pièce. Un à un, les élèves se font toucher et téléporter dans la cage. C’est au moment où l’homme fait face au dernier élève que Nils apparaît aux côtés de Pierre.

\- Tiens vous ici ?, s’enquiert l’homme.

\- C’était un héros, dit Nils à Pierre.

\- Arrêtes-ça tu crois que je vais tomber dans le panneau, s’agace celle-ci.

\- Je t’assure que c’est vrai !

\- Ah ouais ? Je les connais tous les héros. Pourquoi est-ce que je n’aurais pas su cette histoire là ?

\- C’est Zappeur. Il nous a menacé quand il nous a quitté et jusqu’à aujourd’hui il n’avait commis aucun crime.

\- Évidement, Mac Kormack, toujours à mettre son grain de sel, se plaint le soit-disant Zappeur. Tu en sais beaucoup trop mais dommage pour toi, moi-aussi.

Nils se prépare au combat juste avant de s’effondrer. Quatre acolytes de Zappeur sortent de portes dérobées. Ils forment un groupe aux physiques hétéroclites malgré la patine « vilain » que les recouvre tous mais cette fois-ci, Pierre les reconnaît. Elle qui s’était assise sur place après avoir été capturée, se relève lentement, dangereusement. Quand elle parle, ses élèves ne la reconnaissent même pas.

\- Alors c’est vrai. Zappeur, classe 86, capable de téléporter les objets qu’il touche. Apparemment tu t’es amélioré au point de pouvoir té téléporter aussi. Dard-Dard, classe 101, tire des projectiles imprégnés de différents poisons. Rapide-man, classe 163, tout est dans le nom. Colosse, classe 64, une force et une résistance hors norme avec pour seul point faible la vitesse. Capitaine Inspection, classe 97, qui peut connaître le pouvoir des autres quand ils se regardent dans les yeux. Vous êtes des super-héros. Pourquoi alors êtes-vous impliqués dans le kidnapping d’une classe d’enfants ?

\- Tu n’as pas écouté ton pote Mac Kormack ? On n’est plus des super-héros.

\- Que voulez-vous faire de ces enfants ?

\- Des choses horribles. Si horribles que vous serez bien obligés de reconnaître que seule la mort pourra punir nos crimes.

\- Ça y est je me souvient. Vous formiez une équipe et puis l’un de vos membres …

\- Elle s’est faite assassinée par un multi-récidiviste ! Et la seule chose dont il a écopé ? La prison ! Vous allez voir que certains crimes valent plus que la prison.

\- J’en ai assez entendu et je ne suis pas d’accord avec vous. Vous allez bientôt me supplier de vous mettre en prison.

\- C’est pas très super-héroïque ça.

\- Je ne suis pas un super-héros. Regardez bien les enfants, votre compte rendu à vous portera sur la capture de ces moins que rien. Ça ne va pas être du joli, attention.

\- C’est sympa de les prévenir c omme ça  on n’ a pas à le faire.

Toujours menottée, Pierre disparaît pour réapparaître au dessus de Colosse. Elle lui assène un coup monstrueux sur le crâne. Ce dernier s’effondre en se tenant la tête. En un seul coup, tous les autres ont changé d’expression aussi bien ses ennemis que ses élèves. Finalement Zappeur essaye de regagner une contenance en la moquant.

\- Ah ! Tu crois vraiment pouvoir gagner en plus ? Tu es menottée, il suffit que je …

Pierre lève devant elle ses poignets. Ses mains prennent feu puis les flammes deviennent plus denses, plus bleues. Presque fondue, la paire de menottes tombe alors à terre. Sur sa peau des cloques terribles sont en train de se former. Pierre souffle dessus et les blessures s’envolent comme si elles avaient été faites de poussière.

\- J’aurais pu gagner avec mais vous l’auriez mal pris.

\- Attends, c’est quoi ce pouvoir abusé ? Franck ?

\- Je sais pas ! Elle ne me regarde jamais dans les yeux !

De leur côté des élèves essayent d’appeler discrètement Mac Kormack.

\- Monsieur ? Monsieur ! C’est nos pouvoirs qu’elle est en train d’utiliser ?

\- Regardez-la bien. C’est peut-être la seule fois de votre vie que vous verrez un combat comme celui-ci.

\- Si c’est bien nos pouvoirs, on doit être capable de faire la même chose, déclare Flammèche. Axel tiens-toi prêt avec un marteau.

Flammèche cramponne les barreaux de la cage pendant que Axel se concentre pour faire émerger de ses mains un marteau. Le premier déclenche ses flammes et ferme les yeux. De son côté Pierre continue son combat. Elle fonce vers Dard-Dard. Ce dernier la mitraille sans pour autant réussir à la toucher. Dès qu’elle arrive à proximité, il se met en position de combat. Pierre lui envoie un coup de pied dans les côtes. Avant même qu’il ait pu se plaindre, il est congelé.

Rapide-man arrive alors juste derrière elle, Pierre se retourne et prend un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire. La seconde suivante elle a saisi l’avant-bras de son assaillant et le fait passer par dessus son épaule comme elle l’avait fait avec Flammèche, sauf que cette fois-ci dès qu’il touche le sol ce dernier se soulève pour l’engloutir ne laissant dépasser que le haut de son torse et sa tête. C’est à ce moment là que Colosse se relève en hurlant.

\- Je vais te réduire en bouillie !

\- C’est ça le problème avec les gens résistants, commence Pierre. Vous vous croyez plus forts que tout le monde parce que vous avez oubliée ce que c’était de prendre un coup.

Se tournant complètement vers lui, Pierre fait un mouvement avec sa main comme si elle avait un yoyo et une batte sort de sa main. Elle s’en saisit fermement.

\- Tu crois me faire peur ?, demande-t-il avec arrogance.

\- Je me fiche pas mal de te faire peur. Ce que je veux c’est te faire abandonner.

\- Ça tu peux toujours courir, super-héros !

\- Je-ne-suis-PAS-un-super-héros. Et tu vas vite le comprendre.

Colosse essaye de lui mettre des coups. Bien que Pierre semble les éviter d’un cheveu à chaque fois, les attaques du vilain restent vaines. Un coup à droite, un coup à gauche. Avec les pieds, les poings, la tête. Il se démène mais la professeure danse autour de lui et il s’essouffle. Elle profite d’un cours instant où il s’arrête pour un swing majestueux juste dans le nez. Colosse titube un peu mais se redresse bien vite. Malheureusement pour lui, Pierre s’engouffre toute entière dans cette brèche offerte. Une pluie de coups s’abat sur lui et malgré leur puissance indéniable, Colosse semble s’y familiariser rapidement et recommence bientôt à sourire. Pierre lui marche sur le pied avec rage.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’elle a la moucheronne ? Elle veut plus jouer ?

\- Au contraire, on passe à la phase suivante, répond-t-elle.

Elle ponctue la fin de sa phrase en lui remontant sa batte jusque sous le menton. Colosse couine de s’être mordu la langue. Quand il la toise à nouveau, son expression bouche bée est encore accentuée par le sang qui lui dégouline d’entre les lèvres.

\- Alors ça t’a plu ?

La brute ne répond plus. Il est en proie à une profonde réflexion. Pierre ne lui laisse pas le temps et repart à l’assaut. Cette fois-ci, Colosse a un mouvement de recul en la voyant approcher.

\- Ah ça brûle!, se plaint Flammèche.

Glaciation lève les yeux au ciel. Axel vient de tordre aisément les barreaux chauffés à blanc et c’est maintenant au tour de l’héroïne de glace de refroidir le tout pour être sûr que personne ne se fera mal. Avec la même précaution qu’à son habitude, Bisou Magique prend les mains de Flammèche et souffle sur ses blessures qui s’en vont aussitôt.

\- Merci mec ! Je te revaudrais ça, promet le soigné.

Ils sortent un à un de la cage. Les pouvoirs de protection en premier. Dehors l’ex-Capitaine Inspection les attend.

\- Vous croyez qu’on va vous laisser partir comme ça ?

\- Tu vois ce qu’elle fait là-bas notre prof ?, déclare Flammèche. Et bien on peut faire pareil !

\- Ça m’étonnerait, ricane Zappeur qui vient d’arriver derrière eux.

\- Attention Flammèche !, s’exclame Axel.

En effet Zappeur s’est cette fois-ci muni d’un couteau. Flammèche est de dos.

\- Petit merdeux avec tes flammes, tu vas être le premier.

Le couteau s’abat. Flammèche se retourne. Il ne voit pas Zappeur, enfin il ne le voit pas tout de suite parce que quelqu’un s’est interposé entre eux. Pierre retient le coup, sa paume est transpercée. Zappeur grogne de rage et essaye de la frapper avec son autre main. Elle l’arrête aussi.

\- Si vous réussissez à vous débarrassez de ces deux-là, je vous mets 20/20 d’office, compris ?

Pierre disparaît comme elle est arrivée. Les élèves se retrouvent face à deux ennemis mais Zappeur n’a plus son couteau. Elle est retournée à son combat, de l’autre côté de la pièce. Glaciation aide Flammèche à se relever, ses jambes se sont dérobées sous lui.

\- C’est pas le moment de flancher Flammèche. On va se les faire !

Le concerné acquiesce.

\- Axel, tu peux me faire des menottes s’il te plaît ?

\- Tiens. Qu’est-ce que tu veux en faire ?

\- Occupez-vous de l’autre, moi je me fais celui-ci.

\- Sois pas stupide Flammèche, dit Glaciation. On ne va pas te laisser seul face à lui.

\- T’inquiète, je vous appelle si jamais j’ai besoin d’aide.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il se lance contre Zappeur. De l’autre côté du groupe Capitaine Inspection est passé à l’action. Flammèche se retrouve seul face à son adversaire. Il fonce et parvient à lui mettre une balayette. Le vilain perd l’équilibre et tombe de tout son long à terre. Il ne paraît pas tant sonné par sa chute que par autre chose. Flammèche profite de cet instant pour le rouer de coups. Il est arrêté soudainement par la main énorme de Zappeur qui le saisit au cou et le soulève sans grande peine.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as fait à mon pouvoir ?

Flammèche n’a aucune idée de ce dont il parle mais dans une telle situation, son ennemi aurait déjà dû téléporter quelque chose. Ce qui veut dire qu’il ne peut plus utiliser son pouvoir.

\- Les super-pouvoirs c’est pour les super-héros. Toi t’en as plus besoin.

\- T’as du cran petit. Dommage que ce soit tout au détriment de la tête.

Zappeur le jette plus loin. Le choc de la chute et la pression qu’il a exercé sur sa gorge le clouent au sol, incapable de reprendre son souffle. Le vilain revient et l’attrape une fois encore au cou.

\- Ne me touche pas, feule Flammèche.

À cet instant, sa tête prend feu. Zappeur doit le lâcher pour ne pas finir brûlé. Flammèche n’avait jamais réussi auparavant à faire des flammes ailleurs qu’avec ses mains. Il y réfléchira plus tard. Pour l’instant il laisse le feu se propager au reste de son corps.

\- C’est bien pratique ça pour faire griller des marshmallows, se moque Zappeur.

\- Ou les traîtres, répond froidement Flammèche.

\- Tu crois que tu me fais peur ?

Alors qu’il dit cela les flammes s’étendent encore à même le sol jusqu’à former de véritables murs d’au moins trois mètres de haut. Zappeur est piégé dans ce triangle infernal avec devant lui, des flammes et derrière lui, la cage. Il essaye de s’en prendre directement à Flammèche mais les flammes entourant ce dernier décuplent et Zappeur ne peut plus approcher.

\- Tu vas voir. Je t’ai préparé un petit enfer rien que pour toi.

* * *

Capitaine Inspection esquive encore et toujours leurs attaques. Malgré la position dans laquelle se trouve ses partenaires, il n’est pas inquiet pour lui-même. Il s’autorise même à sourire.

\- Vous pouvez essayer les combinaisons que vous voulez ça ne marchera pas. Je connais vos pouvoirs. Je sais comment vous les utiliser. Rien ne m’échappe.

Il les voit arriver des lustres avant qu’ils n’agissent. c’est une chose d ont les super-héros ont rarement conscience. Si on connaît les pouvoirs de chacun alors il devient facile d’éviter les pièges ou de deviner le but d’une stratégie. Il voit la petite manipulatrice de glace poser une main sur l’épaule d’un télépathe. Tous entendent. Ils vont changer de stratégie. Qu’importe, avec le temps il ne lira que mieux leur pouvoir. Ils sont bien trop occupés par l’idée de le vaincre pour penser à ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. 

Soudain un épais nuage les recouvre. Le garçon poussière a donc utilisé son pouvoir. Capitaine Inspection ricane. Cette technique aurait pu être efficace contre un adversaire ne sachant pas qu’aucun d’eux était capable de voir à travers cette purée de pois. Un cri retentit. C’est Zappeur. Il est parfaitement terrifié. L’ancien héro ne l’a jamais entendu émettre un tel son. Ce cri fait écho dans son esprit perdu par la manque de repères spatiaux. Avant de perdre complètement pied, il cherche à s’appuyer sur une chaise qui était ici.

Alors qu’il allait prendre le dossier, une ombre surgit. Il évite l’attaque de justesse mais reste si surpris que son cœur bat la chamade. Une autre silhouette passe à l’assaut dans son dos. Cette fois-ci il contre-attaque et le jeune héros glapit de douleur. Sans lui laisser le temps de r elever sa garde, une élève le propulse en arrière. Ils ne sont cependant pas assez coordonnés car Capitaine Inspection atterrit directement sur un des coéquipiers de ses assaillants. Il se retourne pour voir de qui il s’agit mais son mouvement est littéralement figé sur place. 

Une bourrasque soudaine souffle dans la salle et emmène au loin la poussière et leur dégage la vue. Ils découvrent la salle presque en miroir. De chaque côté, les adversaires ont été vaincus. Pierre, comme Flammèche, se tient debout face à leurs adversaires à genoux. Colosse est dans un sale état et Zappeur garde la tête basse dans la cage refermée par les flammes.

\- On l’aura mérité notre note !, s’exclame soudain Glaciation.


	8. Chapter 8

Il leur faut encore quelques heures, le temps de trouver la sortie, prévenir la police et trouver un moyen de retourner au Néo-village. La hangar est en fait le centre d’un labyrinthe dense de pièces et de couloirs. Une fois qu’ils sont sûrs qu’il n’y a aucune indication nulle part de la direction de la sortie, Axel propose de suivre le mur droit. En l’absence de Carteur et de Super Communication, ils n’ont d’autre choix que de se ranger à son avis. Après être passé trois fois au même endroit, ils décident de changer de mur. Cette fois-ci en une demi-heure ils sont dehors.

Ils débouchent dans une zone industrielle. Tous les élèves ont appris à connaître par cœur Montréal. Ils n’y sont plus. Alors qu’ils se désespèrent, Pierre accoste quelqu’un qui leur apprend leur position. Ils sont à presque 100 km au sud. Voyant leur détresse, il accepte aussi de leur prêter son téléphone. L’échange avec la police est succinct. Il faut ensuite trouver comment rentrer.

\- Moi j’ai de la famille ici, dit Pierre. Je peux l’appeler si vous voulez.

\- Quand tu dis de la « famille » …, demande Nils.

\- Oui, la nôtre mais tu ne devrais pas trop te réjouir, le stoppe Pierre en composant un numéro. Allo Bastien ? C’est mamie, dis-moi, on s’est retrouvé coincés à deux pas de chez toi est-ce tu pourrais … Et bien « on », c’est moi et des élèves de l’agence … oui il est là aussi … je comprends … 50 … très bien.

\- Alors ?

\- Il arrive.

Le soulagement est général. Entre temps la police est arrivée donc ils peuvent laisser partir leur bon samaritain. Nils les accompagne jusqu’au hangar central pendant qu’un policier reste pour prendre leur déposition. Les élèves racontent tous une véritable aventure alors que Pierre donne beaucoup trop de détails. Elle est encore en train d’expliquer le pouvoir de chaque élève quand Bastien arrive au volant d’un bus. En descendant ils saluent les élèves. Ceux-ci l’accueillent avec joie puis, rincés, montent dans le car.

Les policiers sortent. Ils tiennent les cinq forcenés. Ces derniers suivent docilement la marche que Nils ferme aux côtés d’une policière avec qui il est en grande discussion. Un sifflement de mépris s’échappe des lèvres de Bastien.

\- C’est si terrible que ça ?, lui demande Pierre.

\- Je crois que je ne l’aurais même pas reconnu.

\- Il a beaucoup changé ces dernières années.

Bastien siffle à nouveau et rentre dans le bus. Nils les a vu et a pris leur direction.

\- C’était lui ? , l’interroge-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- C’est bizarre, ça tête me dit quelque chose …

\- Son arrière-grand-père était venu te voir et tu l’avais zigouillé.

\- J’ai fait ça moi ?

\- Oui. Alors s’il te plaît, n’essayes pas de rattraper les choses. Tu t’excuses et c’est tout. Agis normalement il verra bien que tu as changé.

Nils voudrait poser une question mais Pierre s’éloigne déjà. Il suit le mouvement tête basse, fait comme elle le lui a demandé et va s’asseoir au fond du bus. Au bout d’une demi-heure de trajet la moitié des élèves dorment. Pierre se penche à l’oreille de son petit-fils.

\- Tu as toujours ton pouvoir à ce que je vois.

\- Là je ne l’ai presque pas utilisé. Ça a dû être une sacrée épreuve. Alors comment ils sont ?

\- Déjà bien meilleurs que ce que je pensais. Heureusement parce qu’avec un pouvoir de téléportation, les choses auraient vite pu dégénérer. Disons qu’après quelques petits réglages ils seront prêts.

* * *

Ils furent accueillis comme des héros. Toute l’école les attendait de même que de nombreux super-héros, certainement des anciens collègues de Zappeur, Capitaine Inspection, Colosse, Dard-Dard et Rapide-Man, pour voir de plus près ces enfants qui venaient de faire leurs premiers exploits en tant que super-héros. Marceau, qui est le seul à ne pas avoir été téléporté, se confond en excuses.

\- T’inquiètes Marceau, on s’en est bien tiré de toute façon, le rassure Flammèche.

\- Non je voulais parler de notre combat ici. C’est ma faute si vous avez perdu. Ma barrière est complètement hermétique.

\- Alors c’est pas ta faute, Marceau. C’est Flammèche qui a consumé tout l’oxygène avec ses flammes, déduit Axel.

Le premier concerné ouvre la bouche pour le contredire puis, se rendant compte qu’il a raison, la referme et se plonge dans le mutisme, tête basse. Les autres le laissent à sa réflexion pour prendre la direction du réfectoire. La salle est rapidement remplie et résonne des discussions qui se déroulent à chaque table. Le silence laisse place au brouhaha. On apporte les plats. Tout redevient normal.

* * *

Pierre laisse ses élèves relativement tranquille la semaine qui suit. Quand elle fait cours dans la classe de Flammèche elle le réveille sans cesse. Elle ne fait aucune réflexion plus poussée. S’il dort en cours c’est qu’il ne dort pas la nuit, et effectivement Flammèche passe une bonne partie de ses soirées à travailler son pouvoir.

Puis le lundi suivant arrive. Les élèves ont appris à assez la connaître pour se tendre légèrement quand il la voient arriver. Elle leur sourit de toutes ses dents et plus elle sourit, plus les élèves attendent avec fébrilité.

\- Biscotto viens là s’il te plaît.

Le jeune homme bombe le torse pour cacher sa peur et se place juste en face de sa professeure. Pierre le voit qui tremble légèrement, d’appréhension ou d’excitation elle ne saurait le dire. Toujours est-il que le reste de la salle est suspendu à l’action qui se déroule sous leurs yeux. L’air est électrique mais Pierre soupçonne que ce soit simplement le fait de l’enthousiasme de Statique.

\- Frappe-moi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Frappe-moi.

\- Avec mon pouvoir ?

\- Avec la force que tu veux.

Seul, Biscotto aurait sûrement frappé modérément mais dans la classe il y avait …

\- Vas-y à fond !, crie Louise. Tu crois que tu vas lui faire mal en te retenant ?!

Les autres l’approuvent bruyamment. Louise a un don pour motiver les troupes. Ses mots balayent les doutes de Biscotto qui monte sa garde et frappe. Pierre le prend en pleine tête. Elle perd l’équilibre et manque de tomber. Son nez et sa lèvre saignent abondamment. Biscotto regrette immédiatement mais pour une courte période car presque du tac au tac. Pierre lui répond avec une droite que Biscotto pare de justesse. Il glapit de douleur et se recroqueville sur lui-même. Malgré la conscience qu’il a d’être au centre de l’attention, les larmes lui montent aux yeux.

\- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?!

\- Je t’ai frappé avec la même force que tu m’as frappé. Frappe-moi encore.

\- Vous allez encore riposter après ?

\- C’est fort possible oui.

\- Alors non, je vois pas l’intérêt de se faire mal pour rien.

\- C’est un exercice. Je joue le vilain et toi le héros.

\- Je vois pas le rapport. Je suis pas maso moi !

Pierre le fixe longuement. À chaque seconde qui passe il tient son bras plus proche du corps, il recule, il se ratatine puis la professeure abrège ses souffrances en souriant légèrement.

\- Et bien alors la classe est terminée. Merci de ne pas parler de cet exercice aux autres et à la prochaine fois. À moins que quelqu’un d’autre ne se propose ?

Dans la classe, le silence est tonitruant. Pierre semble marmonner quelque chose, juste pour elle avant de sortir de la pièce.

* * *

Quand elle entre dans la classe suivante la tension est montée d’un cran. Soit les premiers élèves n’ont pas bien tenus leurs langues, soit les autres sont devenus assez bons pour deviner rien qu’à leurs têtes. C’est avec les réactions des élèves quand elle appelle la Dame de Fer que Pierre sait qu’ils ne connaissent pas l’exercice.

\- Frappe-moi.

\- Avec ou sans pouvoir ?, demande-t-elle simplement.

\- Comme tu veux.

La Dame de Fer est du genre directe. Son pouvoir lui offre une carapace redoutable. Quand elle est arrivée, elle ne savait qu’utiliser sa résistance pour se défendre alors que maintenant sa dureté lui sert aussi à se battre. Son coup de pied part directement dans les côtes de Pierre. Bien que cette dernière se plie en deux sous l’effet de la douleur, elle riposte très vite. Contrairement à Biscotto, la Dame de Fer ne se défend pas. Elle le regrette instantanément et tombe au sol.

\- C’est un problème récurrent des pouvoirs de bouclier. Vous oubliez ce que c’est que la douleur.

\- Vous pouvez aussi annuler les pouvoirs. Ça on ne l’avait pas compris encore.

\- Ce que tu n’as pas compris non plus c’est que je t’ai frappé avec la même force que tu as utilisé pour moi. Alors maintenant que tu sais. Frappe-moi encore.

La Dame de Fer hésite pendant plusieurs longues secondes avant d’envoyer un coup de pied fulgurant dans l’épaule. Malgré ses efforts apparents le coup est plus faible que la première fois. Quand Pierre répond, l’élève pare. Elle a réfléchi à où taper pour pouvoir se protéger plus efficacement. Malin. Visiblement contente d’elle, la Dame de Fer engage un nouveau rythme de frappe plus soutenu. Elle n’attend même pas la riposte de Pierre avant de frapper à nouveau.

Pierre ne s’est pas rendu compte qu’elle est devenu si forte au corps à corps. Elle peut même sans rougir être qualifiée de petit prodige du combat. Chacun de ses coups est rapide mais calculé. Elle frappe d’une main ou d’un pied et prépare sa défense. Elles tiennent comme ça jusqu’au moment fatidique, celui après lequel les coups de la Dame de Fer deviennent plus lents, déjà qu’ils étaient progressivement moins puissants.

Finalement la Dame de Fer s’arrête complètement. Elle est à bout de souffle, tuméfiée, bosselée, rincée. Pierre la félicite sans la toucher et le reste de la classe l’ovationne. Elle peine même à sourire pour leur répondre.

\- Ça ne s’arrêtait jamais en fait, se plaint-elle.

\- Disons que tu n’as pas trouvé mon critère. Cependant c’était un combat honorable.

La Dame de Fer soupire. Dur, dur, d’entendre ça dans son état alors que Pierre ne semble rien avoir.

\- Quelqu’un d’autre veut tenter sa chance ?

Sans aucune surprise, la classe reste muette.

* * *

Nestor lui a souvent répété qu’un bon professeur doit se montrer absolument impartiale et que tous les élèves méritent le même soir et la même attention. En entrant dans cette classe, Pierre se dit alors qu’elle n’est pas un très bon professeur. Elle attendait de retrouver ces élèves avec impatience. Dès son entrée dans la classe, elle n’est pas déçue. Alors que tous les autres élèves sont assis comme il est coutume, Flammèche est debout devant le bureau que Pierre occupe en temps normal.

\- On a entendu dire qu’en ce moment vous faisiez faire un exercice super balèze et, avec la classe, on est d’accord pour que ce soit moi qui le fasse.

\- Ouais enfin tu t’es un peu imposé quand même, déclare Glaciation.

\- J’ai dit que je voulais le faire. Personne n’a voulu se battre pour départager !

\- Vous étiez plusieurs à vouloir le faire, Glaciation ?, demande Pierre.

\- Bah déjà il y a moi aussi.

\- Non mais Glaciation tu vas tout gâcher !, se plaint Flammèche.

\- J’ai une idée. Vous allez le faire chacun votre tour. Flammèche tu sors, je t’appellerais quand Glaciation aura terminé.

\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi c’est elle en premier ?

Une puissante rafale de vent s’engouffre soudain dans la pièce et emporte Flammèche. Toute la classe se retourne alors vers Siphona, toute sauf une élève, Glaciation, qui est déjà pleinement concentrée et prête à en découdre. C’est ce que comprennent les autres quelques secondes plus tard et se tournent donc vers Pierre eux aussi. Sans que cette dernière n’est pas besoin de dire le moindre mot, Glaciation se lève et se met en face d’elle.

\- Alors c’est quoi le plan ?

Pierre ne manque pas de noter l’attitude de son élève, après tout elle est là pour ça. Sa gestuelle est mesurée et ses mouvements légèrement plus rigides qu’à son habitude. Elle est prête à se battre, à tout moment, et elle le fait savoir. Son regard peut sembler fixe mais dès que Pierre fait le plus ténu des mouvements, ses yeux bondissent pour suivre ce qui se passe. Elle est donc attentive et même si cela lui permet de réduire les chances d’être surprise, elle donne à quelqu’un qui ne la connaît pas l’impression  qu’elle est craintive. Malgré tout ça, sa voix est amicale et légère. c’est presque une attitude parfai t e pour un futur super-héros. 

\- Frappe-moi.

À peine une seconde après qu’elle est donnée la consigne, ses mains et ses pieds sont pris dans la glace.

\- Vous devriez savoir que ce n’est pas trop mon genre.

Quand la glace lui bondit jusqu’aux genoux et aux coudes, Glaciation réagit assez vite pour s’épargner une main. Voyant qu’elle s’est faite avoir partout ailleurs, elle sourit. Elle utilise la main qui lui reste pour aller toucher directement la peau de Pierre. De là, la glace présente sur elle remonte le long de ses jambes et de ses bras comme en miroir, elle gagne aussi du terrain sur le corps de Glaciation. Puis le battement de cœur suivant Pierre se trouve entièrement prise sous une couche de glace. Alors que Glaciation se retrouve rapidement dans la même situation, Pierre commence à fumer et la glace qui la recouvre fond.

L’élève ne se laisse pas faire puisque dès que la glace fond, elle est remplacée par une couche de glace nouvelle encore plus importante. Pourtant chacune des couches fond et Glaciation reste prise dans la glace. Le reste de la classe commence même à grelotter tant la température est descendue. Soudain Glaciation prend une grande inspiration et Pierre est projeté en arrière par un pic de glace. Toute la partie de la classe devant Glaciation devient un glacier.

L’air est gelé. Les autres élèves se sont tous regroupés pour se tenir chaud. La porte s’ouvre soudain et avec elle une vague de chaleur intense. En une seconde l’air devient aussi chaud qu’il était froid, puis toute la glace part en vapeur ce qui empêche complètement d’y voir mais a le mérite de faire retrouver à la classe une température à peu près normale. Siphona s’active pour faire sortir la vapeur à grand renfort de tourbillons, révélant à la porte Flammèche. Et tout ça s’est passé en moins de 10 secondes.

\- Bon j’en ai marre d’attendre !

\- Ça tombe bien. Ça commençait à faire longtemps que Glaciation avait réussi.

Entendant ça, Flammèche se tourne vers elle. La voyant il se précipite à ses côtés.

\- Mais tu trembles ! C’est possible ça ? Ah ! Tu as la peau gelée.

Il a entièrement raison. Glaciation tremble comme une feuille. Elle a ramené ses bras contre son corps et l’air de ses poumons est si froid que chacune de ses respirations est signalée par une épaisse buée blanche. Flammèche pose doucement ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et Glaciation rougit. Rapidement, elle arrête de grelotter.

\- Merci Flammèche.

Il lui sourit timidement comme un jeune homme mais quand il se tourne vers Pierre, il a le regard déterminé du héros qu’il est déjà. Il s’approche jusqu’à n’être plus qu’à un pas de sa professeure.

\- Alors c’est quand qu’on se tape ?

\- Vas-y.

Flammèche ne cache pas bien sa surprise. Il se montre bien plus méfiant que Pierre le supposait. Peut-être à cause de ce qui est arrivé à son amie. Il la gifle. Bien que très surprenante, son attaque n’en reste pas moins efficace puisque grâce à son pouvoir, la joue de Pierre reste sévèrement brûlée. Cette dernière soupçonne que cette gifle soit d’ailleurs plus une vengeance personnelle qu’autre chose mais il s’en est astucieusement servi pour tester l’exercice. Quand Pierre lui rend la claque, il ne se défend pas et reste quelques secondes immobile avant de prendre la parole. 

\- D’accord. Donc tu nous fais le coup du miroir. Dommage pour toi, le chaud ça me connaît.

Au moment où Flammèche ferme les yeux pour prendre une grande inspiration, Pierre jette un regard à Capsule et Glaciation. Rapidement la température augmente. Flammèche lève les bras au ciel et son mouvement est suivi par une colonne de flammes qui, pendant un instant fait totalement disparaître Pierre. Quand le brasier s’arrête, aussi vite qu’il a commencé, les élèves mettent quelques secondes avant de pouvoir discerner leur professeure à nouveau tant la lumière a été vive.

Tous ses vêtements ont été carbonisés, ses cheveux et ses cils brûlés, l’entièreté de sa peau est rouge sang cloquée. Voyant les dégâts qu’il a causé, Flammèche se décompose. Le reste de la classe se mure dans un silence choqué, lourd. Malgré tout ça, Pierre sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Je savais que tu réussirais haut la main, Flammèche.

\- Je suis désolé. J’étais tellement persuadé que vous vous protégeriez que j’y suis allé à fond. Je suis vraiment …

\- Ça va j’ai compris. On va pas rester là-dessus, si ?

Elle leur dit cela sur le ton de l’évidence et tous restent bouche bée. Leur émerveillement n’est pas uniquement dû aux mots de leur professeure. Sous leurs yeux ébahis, sa peau forme des écailles noires qui tombent et laissent place à une peau toute neuve. Ses cils et sourcils repoussent. Ses cheveux aussi mais s’arrêtent vite en ne lui laissant qu’une coupe courte. En moins de 5 minutes, elle a entièrement fait peau neuve et prend au coin de la pièce des vêtements de rechange qu’elle avait justement prévu pour l’occasion.

Faisant fi de la calcination de leur professeure, Capsule a protégé la classe, meubles et élèves et Glaciation a veillé à ce que la température ambiante reste dans le spectre du normal. Ils ont été si efficaces et naturels que les autres ne soupçonnent, pour l’instant, même pas leur intervention. Pourtant même sans ça, Pierre a remarqué que Flammèche faisait attention à son environnement. La salle aurait pu prendre quelques traces noires persistantes mais aucun des dégâts n’auraient eu de conséquences graves.

\- Est-ce que quelqu’un veut tenter sa chance ?

Les trois autres élèves de la classe à avoir participé à la bataille contre les ex-super-héros lèvent la main. Sans que ce soit véritablement inattendu, Pierre reste impressionnée qu’après une telle prestation de leurs camarades, ils veuillent encore tous les 3 le faire.

\- Bon et bien par qui commence-t-on ?


	9. Chapter 9

La soumission de cet exercice aux autres classes ne fait que confirmer ses premiers soupçons. 51 élèves réussissent le test dont seuls 2 n’étaient pas présents à leur deuxième exercice de combat. Tous les autres ont tenu à participer et ont réussi, plus ou moins brillamment, l’épreuve. Étrangement la confrontation à la mort leur a été bénéfique. Ceux-là sont enfin prêts à devenir des super-héros. Ils ne sont pas les seuls. Cette année, 86 héros sortent de l’école pour entrer pleinement dans Hero Corp.

\- Là au moins ça ressemble à quelque chose, lui chuchote Doug-vampire. l’année dernière on en avait 3. Pour la cérémonie ça faisait un peu tristoune.

\- Tais toi, c’est un moment important pour eux. Tu veux qu’ils ne se souviennent que du professeur qui papotait derrière, s’indigne Doug-robot.

\- Je ne voudrais dire mais tu fais encore plus de bruit que lui, note Nestor.

\- Bon c’est fini oui !

Nils s’est retourné vers eux. Il les fusille d’un regard noir. Pour le reste de l’assistance, ceux qui s’apprête à devenir héros, les autres élèves et les super-héros venus assister à l’accomplissement de cette génération miraculeuse, des bavardages ils n’ont perçus que la remarque de Nils. Ce dernier appuie son regard encore quelques secondes, quitte à rendre plus mal à l’aise encore les gens qu’il essayait de préserver.

\- Bon comme je le disais Hero Corp est bien plus qu’un regroupement de super-héros …

* * *

La pièce est lumineuse. S’il faut en croire la présence d’un lit et d’un hamac, c’est une chambre mais il y a des dossiers, des feuilles volantes et des pochettes cartonnées à traîner partout. Dans un coin, il y a un bureau où est ouvert un journal. « Enfin un parton pour l’agence naissante Hero Corp ! ». La photographie montre Nils Mac Kormack devant les locaux d’Hero Corp. Elle disparaît par intermittence à cause de la brise qui entre par la fenêtre ouverte. Le bruit de la rue s’entend mais n’entame pas l’atmosphère de tranquillité qui règne.

Pierre est assise sur le bord de la fenêtre. Elle a beau regarder la ville, il semble qu’elle ne la voit pas. Elle est ailleurs, très loin de Montréal. Un ronflement sonore retentit et le bruit de draps. C’est Nils Mac Kormack qui se retourne dans son sommeil. Pierre tourne lentement la tête pour le regarder lui. Elle le fixe, de la même manière absente dont elle fixait un peu plus tôt la ville. Elle fait ça pendant un temps infini, jusqu’à ce que Nils se réveille et la voit.

\- Salut.

\- Bonjour Nils.

\- Oula, qu’est-ce qui se passe ?, demande-t-il, la voix pâteuse.

\- Je pars.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J’ai acheté une maison dans la forêt, je vais aller vivre là-bas.

\- Mais … et l’agence ?

\- Tu veux vraiment qu’on parle de l’agence ? C’est quoi cette histoire de « patron » d’Hero Corp ?

\- Il faut bien quelqu’un pour diriger.

\- Non justement ! Moi quand je t’ai parlé de mon idée d’Hero Corp c’était pour réunir les super-héros, pas pour les faire bosser pour un autre.

\- Ça y est, les héros sont réunis. Ils travaillent main dans la main. On arrive à être sur tous les fronts à la fois et grâce à toi, il y a de moins en moins de héros déserteurs …

\-  C’est pas p ossible  ! Tu n’as même pas intégré mon idée de départ. Si les super-héros restent plus fidèles à leur serment c’est parce qu’ils ne sont plus tout seul. Ils ont une équipe à qui se confier, des gens qui les comprennent et qui comptent sur eux …

\- Il y a quand même aussi la trouille de te voir débarquer.

\- C’est ce qu’on verra parce que ça aussi, j’arrête.

\- Quoi !

\- Il y a beaucoup moins d’incidents qu’avant. Et puis maintenant que tu as mis tous les autres super-héros à ta botte, tu va pouvoir gérer ça tout seul.

\- Pierre tu ne peux pas partir comme ça !

\- Dommage pour toi Nils. Tu n’es pas mon patron. Hero Corp je n’en fais pas partie. Je ne suis même pas une super-héros, alors tu n’as pas d’ordre à me donner. On en reparlera quand tu auras arrêté d’être con, autant dire qu’on va passer un sacré paquet d’années sans se voir.

* * *

\- … Hero Corp est aussi une famille où tout un chacun trouvera du soutien. Nous sommes heureux et fiers de vous accueillir aujourd’hui dans la famille Hero Corp.

La fin du discours de Nils est clos par des a pplaudissements . Pierre sourit. Les Dougs se frottent les yeux pour cacher leurs larmes et Nestor bombe le torse comme si c’était lui-même qu’on super-héroïsait. Nils les rejoint ensuite pour laisser la place aux diplômés qui voudraient prendre la parole.

\- T’aimes toujours autant ça, hein ?, se moque Pierre.

À ces mots les Dougs sont pris d’une violente quinte de toux que Nils ignore superbement. Nestor attire leur attention sur ce qui est en train de se passer. Tous les élèves avancent en même temps. Pour se caser derrière le micro sans oublier personne, ils sont obligés de se serrer comme des sardines. Alors que l’un d’entre eux est face au micro et donne l’impression qu’il va parler, il saisit les mains de ses deux voisins et les lève. Ses voisins font de même et en une seconde les élèves sont surplombés par une forêt de mains jointes. Les super-héros professionnels sont les premiers à répondre en les imitant, puis les élèves non diplômés. Nestor saisit la main de Doug-vampire, qui prend celle de Doug-robot. Presque immédiatement après ce dernier serre la main de Pierre. Elle se tourne vers Nils, lui sourit et lui donne sa main.

Sans un mot, cette génération miracle vient de faire le discours le plus marquant depuis que le néo-village existe. L’unité passe avant tout. Il n’y a pas une personne ce jour, parmi les super-héros, ceux en devenir, ou les Immortels, qui ne soit pas fier de porter ce message dans leurs mains levées.


End file.
